Perfection
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Perfection. "The condition, state, or quality of being free or as free as possible from all flaws or defects." That's what I strive for. This constant battle will be worth it, it'll all be worth it, as soon as I reach Perfection with him. NarutoxMorinth!
1. Perfection

**A/N: I might be a bit out of bounds with this story. Honestly, Morinth scares the SHIT out of me. She's saddistic, cruel, and utterly ruthless, she'll do what she wants, when she wants, much like Jack, but unlike Jack, she just might be a heartless bitch, and UNLIKE Jack, she'll live a good deal longer if she isn't killed by Samara. The only problem is, she kills whomever she sleeps with, thus rendering her infertile. **

**Now, to go about correcting that...**

_My lovers all died experiencing unimaginable pleasure. That's right...they all died._

_~Morinth._

**Perfection**

Perfection. "The condition, state, or quality of being free or as free as possible from all flaws or defects." That's what I strive for. This constant battle will be worth it, it'll _all_ be worth it, as soon as I reach Perfection. As soon as my smile isn't fake. As soon as my tears represent happiness, instead of what they represent now. As soon as my worries are nonexistent. _Perfection._ Ah, wouldn't it be nice?

_If only._

Morinth exhaled. She took no pleasure in what she was about to do. But she wanted it. _Needed it. _She needed to feel the touch of someone, of a loved one, if only briefly. She had taken many victims in her four hundred years. And tonight, she was about to take another. This had been her way since she was forty_-incredibly young in asari years-_and it had allowed her to survive.

She'd first spied him in the club, sitting at the bar, alone, trying to remain anonymous. He hadn't succeeded. She'd noticed him. How could she not? His prescence, was totally intoxicating. Alluring, even. He wasn't like the others. He had a spark about him. It was there in the way he raised his glass to his lips, the way he held himself in that strange, orange and black armor, the tight plating accentuating the toned muscle within. Mmm.

Morinth, she contemplated him. He was handsome, quite the looker. Strong, too. It would be difficult to seduce him. _Challenging._ Morinth liked a challenge. Confidence radiated from him in waves, pulsing outward for the eyes of the young asari to see. And he was interesting. So much more so than anyone or anything else on Omega. Morinth wanted him; because she _desired_ this man. She wanted to feel his fingers against her flesh, taste his tongue against her own to...to...to...

_Goddess!_

With an effort of supreme will, she forced her attention back to the here and now.

He had blond hair and blue eyes that harkened back to his japanese ancestry. But the shape of his face and the color of his skin, his whiskered cheeks, hinted at what might have been some Chinese DNA as well. Was it possible for a human to be so handsome? For her to be so attracted to one of them? He couldn't be more than twenty, with his armor worn wherever he went. He was cautious. Wary. She could respect that. This man, this spectre, had enemies. Yes, she could see the look of the Council all about him; the way his eyes surveyed the room, from a harmless salarian to a brooding krogan.

He was marking them, she realized, following him, tracking his gaze as it settled upon a turian. She watched, watched as the blond spectre approached the turian and laid a hand on the alien's shoulder. His lips moved but from this distance, Morinth couldn't make out the words. The turian did, though. It bolted out of its seat and took a swing at him, its fist cracking across the spectre's jaw. In that same instant the man, having drawn a shotgun, fired. The high-yield explosive rounds greeted the turian's chest with an alarming ferocity; tearing through his stomach like a varren through , spilling blue bodily fluids and entrails across the floor.

Gutted, the turian slumped to the floor, the life already fading from his eyes. All that emerged from its fringe was a death rattle, and then, he was gone. Morinth gawped. Her eyes flew wide open. Despite the brutality she'd experienced in her long lifetime and despite the death she'd caused, she was taken aback by the sudden attack.

To his credit, the denizens of Afterlife didn't so much as bat an eyelash. A pair of guards came to collect the body and clean up the mess. The spectre walked back to the bar, and everyone gave him a wide berth. Everyone except Morinth. She felt herself drawn to the human, compelled to speak to him, after an act of such unprecedented violence. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to share the sentiment, choosing to ignore the asari as she took the seat beside him.

"That was quite the spectacle back there." She glanced at him appreciatively, testing his defenses with her opening statement. As always, she wore a black bodysuit, but she wasn't aiming for overt sex appeal. It clung to her body in all the right places. That was what mattered. The blond didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

He knocked back his drink and shot her a withering glare.

"Do I know you?"

_Careful._

Morinth shook her head as she sidled up to him. She laid her hand over his, knowing he would pull away, and yet doing it all the same.

"No, but I'd like to get to know you."

The man's eyebrows rose.

"Is that so?" His gaze slid back to the stain where the turian had once been. "Certain about that, are you?"

"I am."

"Why?"

A smile.

"You're the most interesting person in here."

The spectre laughed at that.

"I take it you saw that little debacle?"

Morinth nodded.

"Then you know what kind of man I am."

"I do."

"And?"

"And...what?"

His brow pinched, the expression of scrutiny.

"And what do you think?"

"There's no need."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try." The spectre shook his head and knocked back his glass for another round."But you're a smooth talker, asari, I'll give you that."

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Morinth." She said suddenly, immediately wondering why she'd spoken out of turn and unable to understand why.

"Naruto." The spectre replied evenly, steepling his hands, eyes narrowing in appreciation. "So tell me, Morinth, what brings a beautiful young asari like yourself to Omega?"

"I could ask the same thing of you." She purred.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't an asari." Naruto quipped, waving for another drink.

Eventually they got to talking. They spoke of many sorts of things: art, music, and travel. He proved resistant to her charms at first, but he was weakening. Slowly. With each drink his scowl lessened, and his reservations seemed to fade away into his glass. Morinth found herself enjoying the conversation, for once.

"I've traveled all over the galaxy." Naruto announced suddenly, polishing off another drink.

"It changes you, doesn't it?"

Naruto laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound, and it utterly enthralled her.

"Real travel means going to dangerous places."

"Where you can see and do things most people can't imagine." Morinth continued, leading him on. "When I travel, I find myself drawn to dark, dangerous places."

"Violent places?" Naruto asked, eyeing her with what she thought was surprise.

"Violence is the surest expression of power."

Naruto scoffed at that.

"Violence is a means to an end. Power is that end."

"But violence is such a charming way to reach that end, don't you think?" Morinth argued.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

_"Then you're a damned fool."_

Morinth moved slowly, turning to face Naruto again, and their eyes met. The asari shivered as she looked into the man's ancient eyes, seeing the immeasurable sadness hidden beneath the dark depths. She was still, unresisting as the human leaned forward, goose bumps forming on her skin as she felt his warm lips brush against her own-

Abruptly, the human turned away, and Morinth blinked, her mouth suddenly dry. The human suddenly smiled broadly, a predatory gleam visible in his eyes. Morinth felt the cold barrrel of a pistol pressed against her stomach seconds later. Mildly, she rebuked herself. She'd been foolish. Her moment of weakness, brief though it had been, was a crutch. It was silly. Stupid.

_Dangerous_.

That danger might end up costing her life if she wasn't careful.

She forced a smile.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well."

"I've killed women like you for less than what you've just said." He remarked, a coldly amused tone in his voice, his finger tightening on the trigger. "Maybe I _should_ just kill you now." He spoke slowly and without the slightest glimmer of hesitation. He really would shoot her, Morinth realized. She could easily deflect the bullet with her biotics but she didn't want to resort to that. She had to think, and fast, _and_ ignore the sudden thrill his words had given her.

"Some nights I come here and there's no one interesting to talk to." Morinth began abruptly. "Some nights, there's just one person." She leaned forward and across the table, her gaze never leaving his. "Tonight that person is you. Do you know why that is?"

The spectre shrugged.

"Because you understand me." Morinth continued, pressing her momentary advantage for all its worth. "You're not just some hired flunkie who does what he's told. You're the kind of man, _a dangerous man,_ who does what he wants, when he wants, with _whomever_ he wants. You know what you are? You're, a mother-fucking _spectre._ You don't take orders, you give them, and you sure as hell don't give two shits if anyone stands in your way and you..._you're just like me."_ A pause. "Well, except the spectre part."

There was a silence. Then:

Naruto lowered his pistol.

"You're a silver-tongued little devil, you know that?"

_'Oh, you have no idea.' _Morinth thought to herself.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She breathed in his ear. "My apartment is nearby and I want you alone." This evoked an exasperated sigh from the spectre. He holstered his pistol and stared at her for a moment, scrutinizing her. The flashing lights obscurred his expression, the pounding rhythms nearly drowning out his words. At length, he smiled and leaned back and across the counter

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"I've been told perserverence is one of my most enderaring traits."

"It certainly is."

Morinth rose from the bar, took hold of his hand, and led him out of Afterlife...

* * *

><p><em>(Currently)<em>

Which led Morinth to her current dilemna.

The spectre wandered around for a bit, commenting on her apartment, the various art pieces adjourning the walls, and of course, the krogan statue. If he was at all suspicious of her intentions then he did little to show it. He politely refused wine, and Morinth knew better than to suggest any kind of drugs. He was a spectre, after all. A precious agent of the Citadel. The thought gave her pause, albeit briefly. The council wouldn't tolerate the death of one of their agents, least of all this one. Once she killed him, she'd have to flee, and swiftly.

Running from her mother was bad enough, but the council...

"You seem distracted."

Morinth shook her head, pushing the matter from her mind. Naruto glanced at her sidelong from across the apartment, his sapphire eyes more like winter ice than sunny blue skies.

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"My mother." She hadn't meant for the words to come out like that, but they had.

"Do you miss her?"

"At times." Why had she said that?

"I miss mine, at times." His voice sounded soft, even across the room. "She had the most brilliant red hair...

"I'm surprised you're not a redhead."

A laugh.

"My father was blond."

"Then where'd you get the whiskers?" Morinth asked.

"Hey!" Naruto protested mildly. "I've been told that they make me look quite charming!" Morinth found this outburst quite charming.

"They certainly are...unique."

Naruto scowled.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

Despite herself, Morinth giggled.

_Goddess, what's happening to me?_ She wondered. _Is he influencing my mind, somehow?_ No, that wasn't possible. It couldn't be. And yet...she was being so open with him. It couldn't be her fault, could it? She was being frank with him. _Honest._ She'd opened up to him and told him nearly all of her secrets. He'd had yet to realize the truth of what it was, that she was an Adrat-Yakshi, but that was only because he had yet to ask. If he knew, would he kill her? Would he strike her down, for a genetic flaw pre-determined at her birth? It was a frightening thought. In the end, Morinth was presented with two choices:

**Demand that he leave and seek safer prey.**

OR

_Fight her fears and give into temptation._

Eventually, the latter, temptation, won out.

Morinth eased back against the sofa as he came toward her, her body soft and yielding to his touch. She made no attempt to control him. None whatsoever. Any attempt to do so would compromise the mind of this wonderfully mysterious man. She wanted the _complete_ package, not some mindless, gibbering man-slave. Not that any of it mattered in the end. Soon enough, he wouldn't be doing much of anything. She could only imagine how he felt at this moment, as she pressed her lips to his.

His mind exploded into white as his arms took control, spreading themselves across her back. He was so completely taken aback by her kiss that he hardly noticed when his left hand began to cup her firm ass and his right palm took up residence on her jaw. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her back against the nearest wall. Her hands were just as explorative, her nimble fingertips running along his chest and stomach.

Morinth shivered as his lips found a sweet spot on her neck, one she hadn't even been aware of. She gasped as he peeled the bodysuit from her flesh; her soul shivering as a gust of cool air greeted her skin. He really was strong. In terms of sheer strength, he outmatched her, leaving her powerless to resist her desire for him.

Morinth grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards the bedroom, his hands tugging at her undergarments, as they went. He pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her gently onto the bed, admiring the look of her naked torso in the early morning sunlight. He took off his own shirt, smirking as her eyes danced over his chest. He leaned down and pulled her pants down, revealing a small white thong. He chuckled softly as he saw it.

"I never pictured you in something like this...

"Appearances can be deceving," She gasped up at him as he lowered his mouth to hers. "They can be very-_ah!"_

Finally, Morinth could stand it no more.

"Look at me," She begged, her words little more than a forlorn whisper. "Naruto, _look at me."_ Surprisingly, he complied. She hadn't been expecting that. This was the longest any of her lovers had ever lasted, and, despite her desire, it killed Morinth to do what she was about to do. She really liked this one. It was a shame that he had to die. Such, such a shame...

She closed her eyes, and reopened them to irises of blackness.

"Embrace eternity." she whispered, her mind melding with his. She choked back a cry as his eyes rolled back, as he shuddered, his body going slack in her embrace. That was it then. His brain was hemorhaging. Within minutes, he would be dead, and she, would be alone again. She wasn't expecting his arm, to snare her waist. Wasn't expecting the sigh and pleasure to escape his lips. She kept waiting; steeling herself against the screams and seizure that would surely soon start. But they did not start.

Because Naruto did _not_ die.

He did not perish, this creature of flesh and blood and bone. He did not cease to exist; didn't crumple into a writhing mass of contorted limbs. Instead, he blinked. Blinked, but a slow blink, as a small smile crawled across his lips. For a moment, Morinth felt fear. She, the predator, felt fear. It was an alien emotion, as foreign as the concept of love. It was also for naught, she realized, her fear evaporating as the spectre reached up to place his palm against her cheek.

"That was...incredible." His smile faced, replaced by grimace of self castigation. "Ouch. I have a bit of a headache, though."

Morinth was baffled.

A _bit_ of a headache?

He was supposed to be dead! She was an Adrat-Yakshi! How was this possible! All of her victims had died within seconds! Her most recent victim, Nef, hemhoraged for nearly two hours before the blood loss finally_-mercifully-_put her out of her misery. Morinth had told herself as she always told herself, that this one would be the last. That she'd had enough, that she would end this endless cycle of killing with Nef and refuse her darker emotions forevermore. But there was always one more time...

She could love, but she would never be loved, at least, not for very long. It was her curse. The dogma of her existence. The reason she was hunted by her own mother and by her own people.

Morinth had grown to accept this if not her fate, and given up the thought of ever sharing a relationship with someone for more than a few brief moments. She didn't know to what to do with someone who'd _survived_ the mating process. She didn't know how to handle this. She couldn't handle it. Her instincts raged with her heart, the desire for fight or flight replaced by a sudden yearning, one she'd never known before.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, utterly unaware of the feelings rampaging within her breast. Morinth shook her head and bit back the tears of relief. Relief. How long had it been since she'd felt that emotion? She'd never know relief; never known peace in her desperate bid to survive in a society that loathed her very existence. The earliest time and memory of that emotion had been before the symptoms manifested, before anything and all of this.

Morinth kissed him then, and this time their kiss had passion. Slowly, tentatively, she melded herself with him once more. Naruto didn't even flinch this time, a wordless cry of pleasure fleeing from his lips like a creature chased from its den. Soon enough, Morinth's voice joined his as she climaxed with him.

So they did it again. And again, and again.

And they might have continued throughout the night, had not the door to her apartment suddenly sprung open, flying off its hinges as two _armed _individuals entered. Morinth froze, years of experience fleeing her, leaving her as naked as the day she'd been born. Which, technically, she was. It certainly didn't help that one of them was an asari, and the other, a human. Even as she scrambled upright one of the intruders hurled a biotic field at her, the deadly dark energy tearing across the apartment and toward her ready to tear into yielding flesh.

_It never made it._

Naruto pushed her backwards and flung his hand outward in the same instant. The bed and mattress tore themselves free from its hinges with a metallic shriek, an impromptu missile launching itself into the path of the projectile. Before either could react, he raised the other, _pulling _the mattress at the both of them, trapping them against the wall. It was over, just like that, and they were pinned.

Naruto rose, keeping his hands out, palm splayed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stealing a glance back at the asari.

Before Morinth could answer, a powerful biotic field _threw_ the mattress _back_ at the spectre, smashing him across the room and into the window. The glass shattered upon the impact and for a moment, he pinwheeled, about to fall. But by then Morinth had finally found her footing. With a subtle flick of the wrist she _pulled_ the human back; knocking him off the ledge and into her, with a brief embrace. It didn't last.

Scarce had she wrapped her arms around him than a bullet tore through her shoulder. _Goddess!_ Morinth cursed herself for her own stupidity. _Why? Why did I do that? _She felt rather than saw the violet stain blossom across her arm, staining her skin a rich indigo. Naruto spun with her, narrowly evading a second shot, and brought both arms forward in a viscious clapping motion.

The ensuing shockwave threw both intruders from their feet. _Literally._ One moment the asari and the female human stood before them; the next they went crashing through a wall and into the next apartment. Naruto stalked after them, hurriedly d,onning his clothes and armor as he went. Neither intruder emerged from the gaping hole in the wall, if they were even still alive, then they seemed content to lie in wait.

Morinth gawped.

_'What kind of biotic power was that just now...unbelievable!'_

"I owe you." The spectre muttered as his shields snapped into place, straightening and reaching for his pistol. "Remind me of that once this is over." Morinth, having found her clothes in the chaos, managed a disbelieving nod and together they stepped out over the rubble. Silently, she hoped the blast had killed them. She was dissapointed. Both the intruders were alive, and well. They lay there; sheathed in dust and debris, still recovering from the attack. The elder asari propped herself up on her elbows, as if she planned to rise. A swift kick to her face, courtesy of Morinth, prevented that from happening.

_Damn, but that felt good!_

"Hello, mother." she hissed, the words rich with venom.

"Do not call me that." The asari answered sternly, staring up at her with cold, unfeeling eyes.

"I can't choose to stop being your daughter, mother." Morinth answered.

"You made your choice long ago!"

"What choice!" Morinth exclaimed aghast, glarind pale blue daggers at the asari beneath her. "My only crime is being born with the gifts you gave me!"

"Enough, Morinth!"

"No!" She shouted! "I am the genetic destiny of the asari, but they are not ready to reveal this, so in your eyes, I must die!"

"You are a disease to be purged, nothing more!"

The human female, having silently born witness their escalating arguement, reached for her weapon. There was a soft click as it unlocked from its holster, but no one seemed to notice. Her fingers curled around its trigger and thumbed off the safety.. Slowly, slowly, she began to draw, careful not to draw attention to herself.-

Naruto pressed his pistol to her temple.

"Don't even think about it, Shepard."

"Shepard?" Morinth repeated, thunderstruck, her gaze darting toward the human female.

"The one and only." Naruto began flatly, his eyes never leaving the human woman. "I heard a rumor someone brought her back." A small, cold smile stretched across his face, as he fingered the trigger. "Now what to do with you, traitor?" He seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "Maybe I should shoot you and we'll call it even."

"I'm no traitor," Shepard began...

_...right before Naruto pistol-whipped her._

"The hell you aren't!" Naruto scowled, the smile slipping from his face like so much water. "Did you think, I didn't know, Shep?" You're working for Cerberus! That's textbook treason, right there, and with good reason! I've half a mind to drag your ass back to the Citadel for trial, here and now, miss former spectre!"

"If you'll just here me out, I can explain." When Naruto didn't shoot Shepard, she continued. "I'm building a team to stand against the Collectors. I could really use your help on this, Naruto-

"Don't give me that Reaper bullshit again, Shepard!" Naruto snarled. "It ended with Sovereign! How many times do I have to tell you that!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you you're wrong!" Shepard snapped back. "The Reapers are still out there and they're using the Collectors as their tools, just like the council is using you since _her_ death!"

_"Say that again!"_ Naruto roared, slamming the barrel of his gun against Shepard's head._ "**I fucking dare you!"**_

"Maybe we should hear them out." Morinth suggested, softly.

"Why the hell should we do that?" Naruto shot her a baleful glare. "I ought to put a bullet in her head." A glance to Samara. "In both of their heads."

_"Please?"_

Morinth touched a hand to Naruto's. She didn't like the situation anymore than he did_-even less, actually-_but she saw wisdom in Shepard's words. If these Collectors were the threat, then someone had to deal wit them. She squeezed his hand, and Naruto sighed. He lowered the pistol. Then he punched Shepard. _Not gently._ His armored fist cracked across her jaw with a resounding _smack_ leaving the commander stunned and disoriented, but otherwise unharmed.

"That was for Eden Prime." He snapped, still bitter. "I'll hear you out, Shepard, but I won't promise anything. I'll listen." He turned suddenly, his lips gracing Morinth's cheek a terribly soft moment. "But only because my friend here asked so nicely."

"Morinth!" The other asari exclaimed in horror. "What have you done to this man!"

Morinth's only response was to smile. She thought of all the things she could say; _Guess what mother? I just had sex with this man, and he didn't die! _Or_ In your face, you no good bitch, I finally found someone and there's nothing you can do about it! _Perhaps even,_ I may be an Adrat-Yakshim but I finally found someone to be with!_ In the end, she couldn't decided on what to say, and in the end, she really didn't have to.

Because Naruto summed up all her feelings in two words.

"Well, _fuck."_

**A/N: Mwahaha! NarutoxMorinth! She wasn't prepared for him to survive, but he has! Why is that? Maybe because Naruto has a certain kitsune to thank for his survival? Or perhaps it is the legendary stamina of the Uzumaki Clan in effect? And WHY the hell is he in the Mass Effect universe to begin with? Well, if this chapter didn't make it bloody obvious, the next one will! Anyways I'm going to include the Mass Effect Choice Engine in this story, so be sure to vote for significant options and outcomes as they appear!**

**Also, one more note...anyone wanna bet that's NOT Samara and Shepard who just burst into the apartment? This can't possibly end well...or can it? What will be the ultimate fate of Morinth and her new mate AND their possible family? I tried to make this as amusing as possible, because I could totally see this happening if Morinth actually had a chance to be with someone she truly cared for. So...what will happen next?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rest up for tonight's midnight release of Mass Effect 3! XD**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Trauma

**A/N: I am dissapointed. Severely so. I just played Mass Effect, and, while I have yet to beat it, I got curious and took a peek at the ending. And this is what I said. What. The. HELL! All of the endings suck! Except maybe the synthesis ending. Even then...WTF! It was a great game, right up until the end! And then, oh, then, so dissapointing! They had better make an EPIC DLC or another Mass Effect ASAP because that was not fair to we, the fans, who have worked and played so hard on the series for six years in a row. I am dissapointed in your, Bioware. YOU FAIL! Seriously though, why, Morinth! She didn't deserve the fate that befell her! I won't spoil any one or anything for those of you who have yet to play the game...but damn!**

**Now, onward!**

_He belongs to me...and only me._

_~Morinth._

**Trauma**

Samara was a tolerant woman, all things considered.

She knew there was injustice in this galaxy and as a Justicar, it was her duty to right that wrong. She was guardian of the innocent, and destroyer of the wicked. Morinth most certainly fell into the latter category. She was no longer her daughter. She was a creature of evil, whose prescence could only be exorcised by death and death alone. She was going to kill the eldest and smartest of her daughters, this Samara had resolved to do long ago.

Samara could tolerate many an injustice under Shepard's command.

She could not however, tolerate the prescence of this Adrat-Yakshi, _of her daughter,_ who stood before her. Within her grasp, and yet just out of reach. She was bound by oath to Shepard, and for the moment, her commander had forbade her from laying so much as a finger on Morinth. Seeing her daughter like this, stirred something in Samara. She looked happy. Morinth was actually smiling. Not the predatory gleam she'd seen in her eyes as a child, but something..._more. _When had she last seen her daughter smile? The last time had been when she was very young. Now the asari practically oozed happiness, clinging to her lover's elbow as Shepard outlined their imperative; the mission to stop the so-called servants of the Reapers, the Collectors.

When Naruto refused to accept this logic, Shepard had only to show him the collector beam weapon she'd salvaged on the human colony of Horizon. Any attempt to refute this find were ended the moment Naruto saw the weapon. He wasn't foolish enough to hold it, of course. _Oh, no._ That would involve taking the gun away from her head. In this he proved to be wise, and worthy of his rank. Smara respected the young warrior. He was cunning. He knew better than to take his weapon off of a woman like Shepard. But did he know better than to allow himself to be seduced by Morinth?

Or was it possible he'd somehow survived?

Briefly, Samara contemplated it.

Was it possible that Morinth had mated with this man and _allowed_ him to survive? Was such a thing even possible for an Adrat-Yakshi? Doubtful. Adrat-Yakshi killed when they bonded. For a human to survive...improbable. Goddess, now she souned like a certain scientist salarian. No. This was not possible. This man; this spectre, this great god of an unparlleled biotic was bluffing. He had not mated with her. He was lying. He would not be alive otherwise.

No man should be able to survive a hemhoraging of the brain. Morinth was that dangerous. Neff was only her most recent victim. And this man would be her next if she let her child continue her rampage unchecked. Samara knew this.

In her mind the danger was too great. It was only her vow to Shepard that prevented Samara from killing her offspring outright. Even had she been given permission, it would not be an easy task. Thanks in no small part to _him,_ this blond spectre whom Samara assumed was Morinth's latest and greatest thrall. She'd already witnessed his power first hand; because thus far he'd proved to be her match in all things biotic. Attacking Morinth would likely draw his ire, and put Shepard life in dire peril.

Just who was this man?

Biotic energy ebbed from the man in waves; a dangerous current that threatened to seize her soul and rend her asunder. His face remained set in a permanent scowl, and not once did he take the pistol away from her forehead. Just the slightest twitch of his trigger finger, and Shepard's life would be over; and Samara's oath broken. When_-if-_such a tragedy occured, she would not hesitate to avenge her commander's death by ending the man's life.

And Morinth's as well.

But Naruto did not pull the triger. Not once. He simmered, he scrutinized, he scowled, but he did not pull the trigger.

"That's it?" He asked.

"That's it."

"And you seriously expect me to believe all of that?"

"Whether you believe it or not, it doesn't matter." Shepard fired back. "The Reapers _are_ coming, and its up to us to stop them."

"Us, huh?" Naruto took the gun away from her head, a wistful sigh twisting his features. "You make it sound so easy, Shep."

"Well, you've certainly made it easier by taking that gun out of my face...

For a moment, it looked as though Naruto might shoot her for that. He did not. Instead, he drew back and straightened, placing himself between the Commander and Morinth, his gaze sliding between the human and the asari. Samara did not fail to notice this sudden movement. _ Wise move spectre,_ she thought to himself. _Protect that which is your weakness and guard it from your enemies..._

"I'm still calling bullshit on this whole _Reaper_ business of yours," Naruto began as he holstered his pistol, "But I must admit what you're saying does make some semblance of sense. If someone is abducting colonists then as a spectre, I cannot stand by and turn a blind eye to this." A pause. "But if you think for one second that I'll be at the beck and call of Cerberus, you've got another thing coming."

"Then you'll join us?" Samara could hear the hope in her commander's tone. No, this was something beyond hope. Shepard sounded earnest. _Genuine._ As though she truly did want the man to join them on their suicide mission against the Collectors. Samara knew such thoughts were folly, but she couldn't help but to be intrigued. The normally fierce and firey commander seemed almost tame in comparison to this great god of a man. He wasn't a god of course. She knew this. But in sheer terms of biotic power, he certainly wasn't human.

"I know this can't be easy for you." Shepard said as she extended her hand and offered him her palm, "But for what it's worth, I'm glad to have you on the team_...again."_

"Watch yourself, Shep." Naruto warned, his eyes flint, his tone granite. "I said I'd work with you. But once I've survived this little suicide mission and believe me I _will_ survive, I'm dragging your sorry ass back to Earth to stand trial for your crimes." Still, he took her hand and shook. "Are we clear?"

Shepard was all smiles.

"You can do _whatever_ you want with me once we stop the collectors."

Naruto's cheeks darkened.

"Damnit, Shep!"

_Perhaps not so tame after all._

"I hate to break up this touching reunion, but aren't we forgetting something?" Morinth, having maintained her silence until now, tugged on Naruto's arm; pulling him back toward her. "If you're going after a group like the Collectors, then I'd like to help, too." She stole a glance at her mother and edged backwards, careful to keep the Spectre, between the two of them. "That is, assuming the _bitch_ herself doesn't have any problems with my cooperation."

For a moment, just a moment, Samara felt fury.

How dare she! Morinth was a heartless killer! She deserved death, and nothing less! For all her victims, for all the lives she'd ruined, for all the destruction she'd caused! And now she thought to escape again, just out her reach? No! Absolutely not! Samara would not stand for it! She would not-

The Commander's words washed all of that away.

"Absolutely not." Shepard's answer was flat and dismissive as she fixed the asari with a baleful glare. "I won't have a murderer aboard _my_ ship."

"I'm not a murderer." The asari whispered, almost to herself.

"Your victims would say otherwise." Shepard retorted.

"I am _not_ a murderer!" Morinth protested, her once calm voice rising to a sharp cry. "A murderer is someone who deliberately kills others! It was never my intention to kill any of _them_ from the start! You don't know what its like to have this _need_ inside of you, this desire, this-

Naruto cast a sidelong glance at Morinth, his gaze holding hers. He said nothing. He gave her wrist a gentle squeeze. She quieted.

"She's non-negotiable." He said. "If Morinth stays, then I stay."

"You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Are you certain that course of action is wise?" Samara asked, finally finding her voice.

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"And why is this?"

"Morinth...my daughter is an Adrat-Yakshi." The justicar answered. "Despite what you might think, despite what you may claim, if you lay with her, you _will_ die."

"Should I care?" Naruto touched a hand to his head in exemplification. "If she really is an Ardat-Yakshi then I _should_ have died by now_...several times over."_ There was a brief pause, pursued by a sputtering blush from Morinth. Samara could not believe her eyes. The last time her daughter had blushed had been well centuries ago! To see her cowed so easily; this perfect, pristine predator who brought nothing but death and destruction to all those she loved...it was mystifying.

"Nonsense." She blurted out, unable to understand the concept. "I do not believe you."

"Wasn't asking you." Naruto snapped back, turning his attention to the commander. "Damned justicar...

"You're not going to budge on this, are you?" Shepard sighed at length.

Naruto did not honor her with a response. The silence stretched between them until someone choked on it. That someone was not Naruto. Samara watched her commander to a fault, watched her turn aside and hang her head in aggravated dejection. Shepard was torn. Torn between the desire to stop the Reapers, and the desire for the company of an old comrade. Samara suspected Shepard's feelings stretched beyond that. The way she looked at Naruto, the longing in her eyes...

_"Damnit."_

"Then I guess this is where we go our seperate ways, Shep." Naruto sounded contrite, but he would not be moved. He called up his omni-tool and punched some data into it, the strange orange device super imposing itself over the length of his arm for a brief moment before dissapearing. "I'll forward my findings to the Council and the Alliance. Now, I am going to leave Omega, and I'll be taking Morinth with me." He stole a glance at the asari behind him. "Don't try to stop me-

"I cannot allow you to walk away." Samara stated suddenly.

"What did I just say about _not_ stopping?" Naruto grumbled, moving past her. "Shepard, calling her off." Samara moved to block him. Naruto paused. Shifted to the right, then the left. The asari still blocked him. Shepard looked pained, but she said nothing.

"Move." He stated flatly.

_"No."_

"Ah yes," Naruto sneered, his eyes flickering into scarlet. "I'd nearly forgotten about your precious code, _Justicar."_ He reached for his pistol, drawing it in one smooth motion before bringing it to bear upon the matriarch. "So what'll it be? Are we going to have a little showdown, you and I? Are you going to try to kill me?"

"I have no quarrel with you, spectre." Samara replied evenly. "I seek only justice for those my Morinth has killed." A blue biotic field roused itself from her flesh. "Should you attempt to stop me, however, I shall not afford you mercy."

"Is that so?" Naruto surprised her then. He cast down his pistol and spread his arms, his fingers crooking into claws. Before Samara could react he lashed out with all the force of a hurricane. To say that it was violent would have been the understatment of the century. A biotic field burst from his flesh, playing across his skin as he stepped forward in one final, deliberate movement.

Naruto moved effortlessly and suddenly, bringing his elbow around hard. His first swat knocked Samara off her feet. His second flung her across the room into the wall. Naruto followed her, weaponless, but with his fingers curled in vicious claws. He raised his hand again, this time for a blow that would rip Samara's head off.

_"Wait!"_

Before the Spectre could bring down his arm, though, Shepard's hand snaked out and plucked the skin on the back of his neck. With a sharp yank, she hauled him back so hard that Samara wondered if Naruto's head might separate from his shoulders. Snarling, Naruto spun and launched himself at Sheaprd instead. She brought her free arm around and smacked him across his face with enough force to knock him from his feet. It wasn't enough.

Naruto barreled into her with all the force of a krogan. Her forehead kissed his with a vicscious headbutt that left black spots speckling before her vision. Her back greeted the wall with earnest enthusiasm as she plowed over it and _through it,_ toppled into a table and finally struck a steel bulkhead. She propped herself onto her hands and knees, her eyes watering as she struggled upright. Naruto was on her in an instant, forcing her upright and back against the wall.

"That was a mistake, _Shepard."_ He growled, breath warm on her face, his elbow pressed against her throat. "Do you remember what happened the _last time_ you did that?" His gaze traced across her scars and her face, taking in every inch of her. Samara couldn't believe her eyes. Nor her ears. It ocurred to her, that she could use this opportunitty to dispose of Morinth, but her mind was inexplicably filled with fear as she looked at the commander; pinned against the wall and helpless to do anything other than struggle with futility. She'd all but forgotten what it was like to see a _Biotic Charge_ up close and personal. It was absolutely terrifying.

She watched the commander reach for her sidearm, watched, as muzzle flashed harmlessly against the spectre's plated armor and shields. He drove his knee into her stomach driving the fight from her and the breath from her lungs. Despite her own armor, Shepard bent double with a gasping wheeze, the pistol falling from her fingertips. Naruto had the sickest, sweetest smile on his face as he drove his knee into her gut a second time. Then a third. A fourth. Fifth.

"How does it feel, Shepard?" Naruto asked, glaring bloody red daggers at the woman whom he'd once served under. "How does it _feel_ to experience the same _pain_ you put me through that day?" When no answer was immediately forthcoming, he spat in her face. "Does it hurt? He asked, softly. "Does it hurt, knowing you left her to die? When I could have saved her? When you could have left me there to die with her?" A pause, pursued by a viscious headbutt. Shepard groaned. "But you didn't! You dragged me away; even when I begged you to let me leave! To let me save her! Damnit Shepard! This is all your fault! ALL OF IT!" He wrenched her head to the side, hands braced for the motion that would surely snap her neck like a twig. Just one twitch, the slightest muscles spasm...and her life would end.

He wasn't expecting Shepard to headbutt him.

Despite her dislike for this man, Samara winced. There was a dull _thwack_ when their faces met, Shepard's skull slamming against Naruto's powerfully. Stunned by this face to face contact, Naruto staggered backward. Shepard trained her pistol on him and fired. Naruto raised his hand, glowing a biotic red, and crumpled her weapon, before the shot could so much as leave the barrel.

The result was catastrophic.

Unable to eject the thermal clip, unable to relieve itself of the excess heat build, the pistol detonated, showering the four of them with white-hot bits of shrapnel. Shepard and Naruto suffered the brunt of the blast; because Samara and her daughter each had the foresight to each erect themselves a barrier against the flying projectiles. Naruto came out of the smoke and he came out swinging. With a flick of his wrist he decked his former commander, flattening Shepard against a wall, with a _slam _his hands closing around her throat and digging into the supple contours of her flesh.

_"Bitch!"_

Enough was enough.

Dropping her barrier, Samara stepped forward, prepared to do what was neccessary to save the life of her commander. She was no match for this man in terms of sheer biotic power, but she could, at the very least, distract him. Slow him down. Buy her commander the time to escape, to counterattack. In the end, there was no need. Morinth moved like a windswept leaf, a silent blue of black and azure, streaking across the apartment. One moment she stood across from Samara, the next, her hands secured themselves in the lappels of Naruto's armor in a firm embrace.

"Stop." She said softly, desperately. "You don't have to go this far."

"She deserves to die." Naruto hissed. "I was a fool to ever think she could change."

"She _has_ changed." Morinth soothed, pulling at him. "And so have you. I'm sure, whatever's happened to you, that you've changed."

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto's grip slackened for a moment, then tightened in renewed ferocity. "I could be using you."

Samara watched her daughter cringe at that, as though she hadn't yet considered such a thing. It was brief, but vulnerability flickered across her face. Then it was gone, shed by the calm, collected facade she erected in the prescence of others.

"I'm certain you aren't." Morinth insisted, reaching up to peel his fingers away from Shepard's throat. "You may be many things, but you aren't like that."

Naruto only squeezed harder.

"Please, stop!" Morinth pleaded aloud, her voice rising to a frantic pitch. "Please...Naruto. That's enough. Just...stop. For me?"

Surprisingly, the spectre complied. _Finally._

He released the commander, ignoring the blood running down his own face. Shepard sank to the ground, battered, but unbroken. She said nothing. Her turquiose gaze burned up at him fiercely, as though she were barely holding herself back with an effort of will. If Naruto noticed this then he gave little indication. He stood close for a moment longer his arm still against her neck, bringing his face close to hers as she sucked in soft breaths.

"This is the last time, Shepard." He warned, abandoning the nickname as he removed his arm from her throat. "If you do something like that again, if you _touch_ me again...I'll kill you." His gaze slid across to Samara and deadlocked. "And the same rule applies to you, justicar. Morinth is your daughter. If you lay one hand on her, I will consider it the same as laying a hand on my being. I don't take kindly to that sort of thing. Now you will either let the two of us leave, or you will allow myself _and_ Morinth to accompany you aboard the Normany. Take it or leave it.

He exchanged a glance between the two of them.

"Which'll it be, ladies?"

"You don't have to worry about me." Morinth interjected, sparing them from a grisly confrontation. "I've already found the one I want to be with." She cuddled herself against Naruto, exemplifying her point. "As long as I have him, I don't need anyone else." The asari smiled at Naruto, who returned the sentiment, albeit slowly. "And there you have it, commander." She inclined her head in a soft gesture of deference.

Shepard frowned at Naruto as she caught her breath.

"If she does anything to endager my crew-

"I'll see to it that she doesn't." Her fellow spectre answered crisply. "You have my word."

"I can't just bring her aboard," Shepard was grasping at straws now, "Samara...

"I will allow tolerate her prescence." Samara could scarcely believe the words coming from her own mouth. "But if she commits any act of violence reprehensible or otherwise, I will be forced to kill her without hesistation."

"As if you could!" Morinth hissed.

"You would do well not to argue without your precious shield." Samara quipped.

"Ladies!" Naruto hissed in exasperation. "While I enjoy one catfight as much as any other, we really ought to get going. Please?"

"Pack your things." said Shepard, picking herself off the floor. "I'll see you aboard the Normandy within the hour."

* * *

><p>Morinth's first few hours aboard the Normandy passed by as little more than a blue blur. Apparently, Naruto was well known to several of the crew members, having served as a part of the crew himself in years past. One could only assumed he'd cut all ties with them before Shepard's "death" and resurection. She watched him move and mingle with the crew and followed; always following, always within arms reach.<p>

She could feel her mother's eyes on her, _on them,_ even as they set foot on the bridge. It was unnerving. She knew her mother would honor her promise to Shepard_-her code dictated she must-_but she still felt uneasy to be on the same ship with her. This was the woman who'd been hunting her for nearly four hundred years. A grudge like that did not dissappear overnight.

Speaking of night...

"Joker," Shepard began as they approached the pilot's chair, "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Great," The pilot quipped as he turned around, "Another delinquent in our crazy little band. Who is it this time? A batarian? An elcoor? A hanar? Or, wait, don't tell me, its a volus, isn't it? I hope its a volus. I've always wondered what the little guys look like under those suits-

"Hello, Joker." Naruto smiled thinly as the chair came full circle. "You're looking well."

"What the shit!" The crippled pilot exclaimed aghast, eyes widening as he took in the orange and armored spectre. "Naruto!" He tried to straighten and snap off a salute, but it was waved off by the blond. "Erm, I mean, Lieutenant! What brings you here?"

"Just honoring an old debt." Naruto evaded the question. "How've you been?"

_"Mr. Moreau's health has been under close scrutiny since he first set foot on the Normandy."_ A disembodied yet distinctly feminine voice emanated from a nearby console. _"He is currently in peak conditon and has yet to break any bones."_ Naruto, he blinked at that. Morinth, too. Imagine their surprise when they realized that it was the ship _itself_ that had spoken to them.

"Was that a VI?"

"That would be EDI." Shepard explained smugly. She's our onboard AI."

"EDI?

_"It stands for Enhanced Defence Intelligence."_ EDI answered, winking out of existence upon answering the question.

Naruto whistled.

"An artificial intelligence, huh?" He ran his hand over the railing. "Looks like the Normandy's gotten some upgrades in the last two years." A grimace of self-castigation. "Now I see why you're so keen on working with Cerberus, Shepard. Leather seats, a full compliment of crew, uprgaded tech-

"Upgrades!" Joker exclaimed jovially, fingers flying across the console, "You have no idea! We've got enhanced armor plating, advanced kinetic barriers, and Garrus put some crazy tech into the main gun and not to mention-

"Garrus?" Naruto perked up at that one. "He's here?"

"Yeah," Joker laughed, "We picked up the ugly bastard on Omega a few weeks ago." He stabbed a few keys on the console. "He's probably in the middle of some calibrations or something."

"Sounds like him." Naruto chuckled.

"Calibrations?" Morinth blinked.

"It's an old joke." Naruto explained as Shepard shook her head and facepalmed. "It all started when he first came aboard the Normandy-

"Whoa!" Joker interrupted him, gawping, finally noticing the lovely asari on Naruto's arm, in all her tight black bodysuit glory. "Hold everything! Aren't you going to introduce me to your...ahem...friend?" Naruto grinned, the first true grin he'd worn since setting foot on the Normandy, meager possessions and all. Morinth returned the sentiment, a silent thrill coursing through her soul as Naruto gripped her waist and pulled her close to him. _Goddess!_ She loved it when he did that. It made her want him. _Badly._ She was suddenly afire for him, squirming restlessly against his chest, furtively planting a kiss on his cheek. He shuddered, and she reveled in it as his hand snaked behind her, finding her ass and giving it an appreciative squeeze.

"This, is Morinth."

"She is my daughter." Samara ammended suddenly, coldly, stepping through the door and onto the bridge. "She is an Adrat-Yakshi."

There was a silence.

"Okay...what the hell is that?"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said to Joker as Shepard led them off the bridge. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Damn, lieutenant!" Joker sighed wistfully as he leaned back in his chair and returned to his piloting duties. "Why the hell does that guy get all the girls...

Samara watched them go and shook her head. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. On one hand, she felt nothing but disgust. Morinth was a murderer. Killer of innocents. By all right, she should be dead; because the code demanded her death. And on the other, a small, strange little part of her was happy for her daughter. Morinth often killed a individual and moved on to the next within a week or so. Clearly, she was infatuated with this one, with this survivor. In a way, Samara couldn't blame her. It reminded her of her wild maiden years. And yet, at the same time, she also felt something else.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it felt like...

_...Jealousy?_

* * *

><p>"So this is the armory?" Naruto mused as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the second floor. "It's efficient, I suppose." He took in the room full of guns, armed with a weapon every man could dream up. Shotguns, double barreled pistols, rocket launchers, sniper rifles, grenades,<p>

"I still prefer my biotics." Morinth murmurred, clenching a hand into a fist.

"Agreed." Naruto smiled, stealing a glance at the asari. "Just as I prefer you over a room full of guns."

_"Flatterer."_

Shepard wanted to puke, such was their constant flirting. She had the strongest suspicion they'd shag each other in the elevator if she wasn't around. The sooner they finished this tour, the better. Then she could be alone. Then she could be a peace with herself. Only a few more levels left to go...

"Well, that is to say...

She paused when she realized Naruto was no longer standing there. Instead, he and Morinth were face to face with Miranda and Jacob, subsumed in a conversation that made her feel as though she'd wasted all those words for naught. As she approached, she was just able to catch the tail end of their conversation:

_...huh?"_

"It's an honor to work with you, sir." said Jacob, extending his hand.

"I'm not working for you _or_ your Illusive Man, Cerberus dog." Naruto growled, batting Jacob's hand away. "I'm here to stop the Collectors, nothing more. So don't try to make nice." His scathing glare suggested that he considered Miranda to be in that department as well. Huffing he turned away, and Morinth with him, but not before the asari, gave Miranda's backside an appreciative glance.

"What was that about?" Shepard asked Miranda as the pair stormed off toward the galaxy map.

"We...met once before." Lawson replied shooting a wary glance at the spectre's retreating form. "Before the Lazarus Project." When Shepard just stared, Miranda felt the need to clarify her last statment. "Commander, that man was the one who found your body." The silence was deafening. "Commander?" Jacob asked, when she did not respond. As gently as he could, he waved a hand before her face.

Shepard snapped to attention, her inner commander taking over.

"That's impossible." She shook her head, remembering Liara's words_-and that passionate kiss-_on Illium.

"I thought Liara was the one who...

"She was." Miranda ammended. "She handed you over to Cerberus. But it was _his_ resources as a spectre that enabled us to find your remains in the first place." A wistful, yet sad expression settled across her face. "He was quite adamant about finding you, but once we recovered your body he just...disappeared." She trailed off her gaze sliding past the commander and toward the galaxy map.

Jacob whistled.

"Well, I'll be damned...

Shepard glanced toward the elevator, where Naruto was engaged in a soft conversation with Morinth. The two were facing each other and holding hands utterly oblivious to all the odd looks they received from the crew. Kelly Chambers in particular seemed quite interested in their silent bonding. Shepard didn't share the sentiment. A wave of hot bile course through her throat and her heart lurched at the sight of the two of them. Together.

"Back to your stations," Shepard snapped, trying to ignore the crack in her voice. "Both of you!"

"Apologies, commander." Jacob muttered as she turned away. Then, softer, to Miranda, "They don't waste any time, do they?"

Lawson sighed as she watched Shepard storm toward the elevator.

"I know the feeling."

* * *

><p><em>"Who the fuck is this?"<em>

"Jack, this is Naruto." Shepard forced the thought from her mind as she introduced the spectre to the tattooed woman. "Naruto, this is-

"The woman who tore my arm off." Naruto remarked casually, flexing the fingers of his right hand. For the second time that day, Jane Shepard gawped. Did Naruto know all of the crew already? How was that possible? He seemed to be acquainted with almost everyone, _before_ she introduced them! Impossible! The normally ill-tempered biotic, wasn't acting at all herself, either, which only broadened the spectrum of the commander's confusion.

"I remember you." Jack scoffed, placing an arm on the table. "You're the bastard who captured me back on Terra Nova and trapped my ass in stasis on Purgatory." Naruto did the unthinkable; he reciprocated the action, yanking an crate toward him with a _pull_ and then sitting upon it. He thrust his arm forward and clasped his hand with hers. Both a biotic, both strong, and both, utterly unpredictable, Shepard thought to herself. _A match made in hell._

Naruto grunted as Jack abruptly twisted her wrist, slamming his arm against the bulkhead in defeat.

"Ha!" She cackled, flexing her arm in triumph. "I win! Take that, bitch!"

"This time." Naruto shot back, rubbing his forearm. "God, you really hit like a guy, you know that?"

"Wanna find out?" Jack winked.

"I'll pass." Naruto's gaze slid toward Morinth as he rose

"I like him already." The tattooed woman snickered. "So who's the asari, Shepard?"

"A...friend." Shepard replied loosely.

"Uh-huh." Jack nodded appreciatively in the direction they'd gone. "And I'm really a goody-two-shoes underneath all this ink."

"It could happen."

"Keep dreaming, commander."

* * *

><p>"Good to have you back." Were the first words Shepard heard as she entered the main gun. Unlike the others Garrus Vakerian was a great deal calmer when introduced to the lieutenant-turned-spectre. Probably because they already knew each other, because they'd already worked together, against Saren. So their camaraderie wasn't quite as eerie or confusing as it had been with Jack or Miranda.<p>

"Garrus." Naruto graced him with a grin and a firm handshake. "Still doing those calibrations, I see." He cringed, noticing the scars. _"Damn_ Vakerian what the hell happened to your face?" The turian managed a smile despite his facial wounds, though he still cringed.

"Well, I got into a heated arguement with a rocket launcher." Garus began casually. "We disagreed on a few things...

"You don't say." Naruto chuckled. "Well, you weren't exactly the looker, before anyway. Not toworry. I won't be stealing any women from you." He wrapped an arm around Morinth's waist. "I'm a one asari kind of man." The turian blinked at that one, but Shepard shook her head in warning, as if to say:_ Leave it alone _and the sniper complied. The blond as much right to grieve as anyone else, and if he wanted to find someone knew, even if she was an Adrat-Yakshi then that was his business, not theirs. At least they did not have to fear for his safety, due to his apparent immunity to brain hemhorages.

As if such a thing could exist!

"So tell me, how did Shepard convince the two of you join our little soiree?" Garrus asked, as he glanced them over, taking note of Naruto's bruises and in Shepard's case, the fresh scars. "I can't imagine it went over well."

"It didn't." Naruto touched at the bandages wrapping his forehead, applied by Doctor Chakwas. "But you know Shepard...she can be very persuasive." Morinth smiled at that one.

"That she can." Garrus chortled, shaking his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to my calibrations."

* * *

><p>Shepard led them to the lab, only to pause just outside the door.<p>

"Now, before we go in, I should probably warn the two of you-

Too late, Naruto opened the door.

"Naruto," Shepard began swiftly as she turned toward the salarian within, "This is-

"Don't recognize you." The salarian spoke rapidly as he approached, touching two fingers to his forehead in what might have been a salute. "Hmm. Too well-armed to be refugee. Freelancer? Unlikely. No mercenary uniform. N7 insignia. Military background?" Then he turned his attention to Morinth. "Asari. Close proximity suggests intimate relationship. Bonded pair, perhaps?" When Morinth frowned, he took a hand to his chin and scrutinized Naruto for the span of an eyeblink. "Can't be...have to ask...another Spectre?" When Naruto managed a nod, the Salarian nodded in kind. "Good. Glad to see Shepard's charisma remains intact." Still nodding he turned away, content to return to his research.

"Doctor Mordin Solus." Shepard finished, facepalming.

Chafing. Implications unpleasant. Pain. Crushing internal organs. Can't process oxygen...

"He's like a hamster on coffee." Morinth muttered under her breath as they left the lab.

"You have no idea." Shepard smiled.

* * *

><p>"What could possibly be so important that you'd want to drag me down here-<p>

His words died away when he saw the krogan. It was young, but it still towered over him by a least a head's length. And then there was the whole muscle mass thing and that giant hump, sheathed in silver plated armor. It glowered at him, glaring at him through hooded reptiliran slits. Naruto glared back, refusing to budge. Morinth looked between the two and shrugged helplessly, knowing better than to come between a krogan and an all powerful biotic.

"Who the hell is this, Shepard?" The krogan demanded, its voice emerging as a harsh huff.

"Grunt, this is Naruto."

"Hmm?" The krogan growled, the sound underlaid with amusement. "I know that name. Okeer implanted it in the tank." He scrutinized the specte for a moment. "You were an enemy of Okeer. A very hated enemy." It was not a question. He stepped forward, towering over them, his crest mere inches from the blonde's face. He sniffed. "Hmmph. You look even stronger than he made you out to be." A grin. "I like it."

"Well I'll be damned." Naruto mused, peering up at him. "The old warlord actually did it. He made himself a krogan super soldier."

"I am pure krogan." Grunt growled. "You should be in awe."

"And I am." Naruto replied coolly. "I'm also very tired. Too tired to go toe to toe with you at the moment. Too tired, to be at my best. Perhaps another time?" His words ended in a challenge, and a smirk that most women would call charming, and most men, devilish. Grunt returned the grin, his eyes narrowing in anticipation of a conflict. Shepard, in an eyeblink, watched the two butt their heads together. Not in anger, but in agreement.

"Naruto." The spectre introduced himself formaly.

"Grunt." The krogan replied gruffly. "I look forward to the day we meet in battle."

"As do I."

"If that's all, I'd like to retire to my quarters."

"I'll go with you." Morinth said, following after him.

Shepard watched them go.

"So...what do you think of him?"

"I like this one, Shepard." Grunt remarked, smacking his fist together as Naruto and Morinth left the cargo hold. "He'll prove to a worthy foe in the future. I look forward to the day that he turns against you." For a moment, Shepard said nothing. She thought back to how close she'd come to death all those years ago; when she'd first gone up against the Geth and Saren, when she'd first faced the terror that was Sovereign.

"You and me both, Grunt." Shepard remarked, shaking her head as she watched the pair share a chaste kiss and depart into the elevator.

_...you and me both."_

**A/N: And Naruto meets the crew of the Normandy! Thane, Legion, Kasumi, Zaeed, and Tali haven't joined up yet, so we won't see their introductions with him until later. And yes, it is HEAVILY implied that Naruto and Shepard have a history together, and that he was there, in some capacity, when she stopped Saren. Who the mysterious "she" is, a.k.a the identity of the woman that Naruto mourns remains to be seen...**

**No choices in this chappy, just good ol' fashioned bonding XD**

**Also, if any of you are wondering at Morinth's personality, I don't really see her as a murderer. She's just addicted to being loved and her other lovers simply couldn't handle it. Naruto is the exception, THE SOLE EXCEPTION, to this rule. Oh, there will be _so_ many little blue children running about soon! MWAHAHA!**

**Also...*sniffles* MORDIN! Damn you Bioware!**

**R&R! =D**


	3. An Old Flame

**A/N: I am dissapointed. Severely so. I just played Mass Effect, and, while I have yet to beat it, I got curious and took a peek at the ending. And this is what I said. What. The. HELL! All of the endings suck! Except maybe the synthesis ending. Even then...WTF! It was a great game, right up until the end! And then, oh, then, so dissapointing! They had better make an EPIC DLC or another Mass Effect ASAP because that was not fair to we, the fans, who have worked and played so hard on the series for six years in a row. I am dissapointed in your, Bioware. YOU FAIL! Seriously though, why, Morinth! She didn't deserve the fate that befell her! I won't spoil any one or anything for those of you who have yet to play the game...but damn!**

**Now, onward!**

_He belongs to me...and only me._

_~Morinth._

**An Old Flame**

Morinth couldn't sleep.

She told herself it was partly because she preferred her own bed, and partly because Naruto was snoring in her ear. She didn't bother to wake him, though. She was used to it the sound of his steady even breathing serving to soothe her otherwise restless spirit. She fought the urge to wake him to resume their passion. Their lovemaking always gave out at the end when he wore her down, despite being centuries her junior.

She always started strong, full of passion, full of fire, but with him, she didn't know how to pace herself. All of her lovers lasted only seconds, sometimes minutes, before their bodies shut down. Before their brains hemhoraged. There was no sign of that with him. If anything, he seemed to grow stronger from it. Each coupling left him stronger, than the last. That frightened her.

"I'll learn eventually," she whispered, patting him lightly on his bare thigh. "And you'll thank me for it in the future." The future. For a moment-_just an instant-_Morinth had the image of dozens of little blue children, milling about at her feet. She shoved the thought away. _Violently._ She wasn't thinking about that. Oh no. No. No no no no. The thought of children made her feel sick. Wretched. She had no intention of dying of course, but then again, neither did she wish to bring any children into this world. Again, this thought evoked a tidal wave of panic in her heart.

What kind of monster would their mother be?

Moving quietly so as not to wake him, she rolled out from under the covers and stood, naked, by the side of the bed. Now that they weren't generating body heat the air in the room feld cool enough to make her shiver. _Now_ that they were no longer making love-or mass effect fields-she had time to think. And that, genuinely _frightened_ her. Fear was not an alient concept to her, but this was a different kind of fear.

It was the fear of the unknown. She'd always lived her life with the knowledge that she would as an abomination; that she would be hunted, unable to bear children. It was an irredeemable quality; a sickening twist of fate that she and her sisers had to pay for her mother's choice, for mating with another asari. But...Rila and Falere didn't have to pay did they? They'd chosen to be locked away in comfort and seclusion, chosen to take shelter in that damned monastery. Not her. Not Morinth. She valued her life too much she valued her freedom too much, to ever forsake her freedoms.

Two hundred years of killing instincts weren't just going to vanish overnight. She put on a nice facade for Shepard and the others, but underneath it all, Morinth was a killer. She could claim innocence all she wanted, but there could be no denying the pleasure she derived from her victims last moments. Oh, she'd tried love once before, long ago. It hadn't worked out. She hadn't been able to resist the promise of physical intimacy. So she'd killed him, like all the rest. But something had changed. Somewhere along the line, whether it was before him or after him, the distinction between lovers and victims began to blur.

Now, she was faced with the conundrum that was the spectre in bed with her. Was he a lover, or a victim? Both? Neither? She shook her head and sat beside him, her fingers trailing across the sheets between them. Perhaps he was-

Naruto mumbled something.

"Ash...

_?_

Glancing over, Morinth realized he was still asleep, his words nothing but unintelligible dream talk. She stared at him for a long, lingering moment-he looked so young when he was curled up in his bed, and she felt a momentary twinge of guilt and embarassment. She'd seen this "Ash" before in his memories and with the name, came a face. An indomitable woman, a hard woman, all ridges and plains with little softness about her. Dark eyes and darker hair. Ashley Williams. A fierce woman. A dead woman. Killed in action on Virmire when Commander Shepard detonated the nuclear warhead. Cause of the rift between him and the Commander, also someone dear to him. A onetime fling, perhaps? It didn't matter. This "Ashley" had been the once he'd chosen, the one to whom he had bonded. The details of that were terribly clear pristine. Perserved with such perfection, it frightened her. Naruto had been in love with Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. He was going to propose to her once the mission had ended, once Saren and those geth were defeated.

And then she died on Virmire.

Her passing had left him hollow for quite sometime. Even now, two years after the fact, the spectre remained sensitive to the subject. Evidence of that was clear when Naruto nearly clubbed Shepard to death with his pistol for the mere mention of her passing. The details of their past together were shrouded in secrecy, and she knew no more. Only that he held her near and dear to his heart, and while he had once mourned her passing, he'd moved on.

That was just fine with Morinth.

There was nothing illegal about what they were doing; she'd gone after men much younger then him in her time. Never before a spectre, true, but that was one of the things that had attracted her in the first place.

_That plus his fine ass,_ she thought to herself with a wicked grin.

And thus, she was presented with a choice.

_Let him sleep_

OR

**Wake his ass up.**

_Goddess._

She was going to have to keep him up, after all...

* * *

><p><em>(With Naruto)<em>

_"Good morning, lover."_

He awoke to warm light upon his face.

Amongst other things.

Naruto creaked a sleep-gummed eye open, and forced himself to behold the one who had spoken. Morinth smiled down at him. It was clear she'd been awake for quite some time. He was about to reply, about to answer with a quip that they had no way of knowing whether it was morning or not, when she kissed him.

Gods, but the asari was insatiable! Voracious! He'd lost track of the amount of times they'd gone at it during the last cycle; their cries of pleasure filling their cabin when they came as one, as their minds melded and parted and melded again. Sex with Morinth went beyond mere physical pleasure. Like all asari, she established a profound and powerful mental connection with her partner during climax; for a brief instant two minds became one. Their identities crashed together, splintered, reformed, then tore apart with an overwhelming intensity that left Naruto gasping for air.

_How are you ever going to go back to humans?_

The thought jumped out at him suddenly, evoking a painful flashback. Virmire. The bomb. Geth, everywhere. The last look on her face, the small smile as Kaiden and Shepard dragged him away and onto the Normandy. The dark, sickly satisfied look on Saren's face as he took flight, leaving her to be annihilated with the genophage cure. Her last words to him, recorded on his omni-tool.

_'I will always love you..._

"I need a drink." he said, gently unraveling himself from Morinth's long, slender limbs. Naruto held in a breath and waited for the memories to pass. He fought the urge to curl into a ball and let the agony consume him as it once had. He staggered down the hall and into the kitchen. He pulled a bottled water from the fridge and drank it all in a single series of long, desperate gulps.

He felt light-headed, but the restlessness and anxiety were gone, washed away by Morinth's incredible skills in the bedroom. Just as he was about to call out to Morinth to see if she wanted anything, the door to their cabin slid open.

"The commander wanted to-

Jacob Taylor droned off, his jaw falling slack as he saw the spectre standing there, naked as the day he was born. Naruto fought down the urge to snap the man's neck. All he would need was a single second, and another agent of Cerberus would be gone from the galaxy. Ah, but Shepard wouldn't take too kindly to that now, would she? Still, eyeing the former Alliance member, he pushed with his mind, sending operative Taylor flying backwards and out of the captain.

_Damn Cerberus._

"Why'd you send him away?" Morinth asked as he came back to bed. "He only wanted to talk."

"If I didn't sent him away, I'd have killed him." Naruto answered.

"You _could_ have invited him in."

For a moment, just a moment, the spectre became incredulous.

"You _do_ know you're an Ardat-Yakshi, right?"

She rose and looped an arm around his waist, pulling him close enough that their hips pressed together. The two of them, entwined against one another.

_...you and me both."_

Naruto pushed her away with a sigh.

"The only person on this ship besides myself who could possibly survive _you_ would have to be Shepard." When the asari made a sound of intrigue he was quick to silence hers and her intrigue. "No. We are not going there, Morinth. The last thing I want is to invite the commander in her for a threesome."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind-

Naruto shook his head.

"Morinth...

The asari huffed.

_"Fine."_

Morinth decided to change tactics. She stood up and came around to Naruto's side of the bed. She waited until he turned around, then sat down on his lap and put her arms around him, nestling close. She put her lips against his ear and whispered, "Don't be mad. Is there anything I can do?" She sighed against his ear and stroked the back of his neck. As she had hoped, Naruto melted. He shifted her on his lap and gave her a long, deep kiss. When they finally broke apart he murmured, "More of this. Let's take a walk before Shepard drags us off on another mission."

"Why don't we try...something else?" Her fingers danced across his chin, her eyes prancing with desire.

_"Morinth..._

She sighed anew, expecting a flat refusal.

...I'd like that."

Morinth was only too happy to comply.

* * *

><p><em>Illium.<em>

As Jack so bluntly put it, Illium was basically Omega with better shoes. Morinth was inclined to agree. After all, she'd been to Omega. She'd narrowly escaped her mother on this very planet, utilizing the sevices of the Eclipse Sisters to escape. Now she'd returned, under and entirely different context. Because they were searching for someone. An assassin. Thane Krios. She'd heard the name once or twice during her travels, but she'd never thought she'd be looking for him firsthand.

"So we're looking for Thane, are we?" Naruto remarked as the Normandy touched down.

"Let me guess, you know him, too?" sighed Shepard.

"He gets around." Jack surmised, winking at Morinth.

Naruto raised his hands in placation.

"I...may have worked with him...once. Twice." A pause, followed by a grimace of self castigation on the spectre's part. "Alright, so I know the guy! Big deal! Doesn't mean he'll listen to me, Shepard! Jeez!" Huffing he slapped the release on the door catch, forcing it open as he pushed his way past them.

Morinth smiled.

At Shepards behest, the four of them had disembarked from the Normandy. _Four. _Shepard took the lead herself with Naruto, and Jack, bringing up the rear. With three deadly biotics at her back, one might have expected Commander Shepard to feel threatened. Or, at the very least, frightened. Quite the contrary. After pointedly teling Morinth to be on her best behavior, they'd set down in Nos Astra and paid a visit to another _asari_ of all things.

Liara T'soni.

She was young. Of this Morinth was certain, the moment she laid eyes on her. Just past her maiden years, she guessed. Her skin still had that light blue sheen to it, indicitive of her youth. And something else perhaps, as those baby blue cheeks dusted violet with surprise and disbelief upon their arrival.

"

"Naruto?" she exclaimed aghast, gawping slightly as she saw the blond. "Is that you? Shepard mentioned you'd come but I never...

"Liara?" The latter choked in surprise. Then he proccessed her words; recovering, shooting a scathing glare in the direction of the commander. "She did _did_ she? Well someone thinks they're clever...

"Excuse me?"

Morinth had to give him credit. The spectre wiped the scowl from his face as one would sweat. He smiled, a gorgeous white streak in the evening light, and stepped forward to embrace his longtime friend. Liara's arms closed around his back a bit _too_ quickly for Morinth's liking. She wasn't sure if the spectre harbored any feelings for the girl, but if he did...wait, what did she care? It wasn't like she owned him or anything. But still, a choice was a choice.

_Be placid and ignore the scene._

OR

**Get your fucking hands off him!**

Was it really that obvious?

"Naruto... darling, why don't you introduce me to your *ahem* friend?" She regretted the words as soon as she'd spoken them. Liara released Naruto, suddenly fixated on the other asari in the room. Shepard, reading the atmosphere considered intervening in what was about to occur, but some misbegotten instinct stopped her. What did _she_ care if someone tried to make a move on him? If someone had feelings for him?

"Liara...

"Oh, its nothing." Naruto stepped aside, gesturing at the elder asari. "Liara, meet Morinth. Morinth, meet Liara."

The two women exchanged a frosty glare.

"It's...a pleasure." Liara spoke first, arms crossed defensively under her breasts, one leg crossing over the other. Morinth couldn't help but pick up on the strained tone of the younger asari. She crossed her arms as well, returning the stare tenfold. She wanted to be a bitch? Well, two could play at that game, missy.

_"Likewise."_

"How long have you known Naruto?" Liara asked, her tone decidedly neutral.

"Long enough."

She hadn't been expecting that response. The information broker faltered, taken aback by her senior's suddenly reply, albeit briefly. She regained her composure, however, an odd, steely look entering her eyes, even if her gaze did drift toward her longtime companion when next she spoke.

"Are the two of you...

"Why yes, we are." Morinth felt a sick satisfaction as Liara absorbed the words and their meaning. "Not that it's any of your business." Liara seemed to crumple, any unspoken feelings she might have held for the blond wilting beneath this sudden verbal assault. There was a silence. Naruto's face was a mask, any emotion he might felt had hidden by that stony facade. Shepard looked oddly indecisive, fascinated with the floor.

"Shit, that's cold." Jack remarked, shaking her head.

Liara was crestfallen.

"I...I see." she stammered. "Yes. Well then, I should...there are...things I need to do...

"A-Anway," Shepard interrupted, seeking to circumvent almost certain disaster, "We're looking for Thane Krios. Could you point us in the right direction, Liara?" Distracted by Shepard's swift intervention the asari turned toward her desk and began to consult her console.

"Ah, y-yes." There was only the faintest stutter as the asari pulled up relevant data and transmitted it to the commander's omni-tool. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I have other clients to see." She stole a glance at Naruto, looked like she might say something, snapped her jaw shut.

"It was good seeing you again...Naruto."

"We'll talk later, Liara." The spectre promised, his eyes holding hers for the briefests of instants. Morinth didn't like what she saw in that gaze. _Reproach._ Not just for her, but for her actions. There would be a reckoning for this, his gaze told her. Not now, of course, but later. He would speak to her of this and Morinth wasn't entirely certain she'd like what he had to say.

"I'd like that."

Naruto inclined his head in her direction, the faintest of nods, and then he was gone, following Shepard out.

_"Now...let's go find ourselves that assassin."_

**A/N: MAJOR RENEGADE POINTS FOR MORINTH LOL! She's laying claim to her man! But what are Naruto's feelings on the matter? I wonder how this will turn out...**

**For any of you are wondering at Morinth's personality, I don't really see her as a SOULESS murderer. A killer she may be, but that's not to say she does not feel anything, nor that she isn't hopelessly confused by the feelings she has for her new lover. She's been addicted to being loved for only a short time, and now, she simply doesn't know how to cope, hence the sudden spurt of jealousy (CATFIGHT!) with our lovely little Liara. Oh, there will be _so_ many little blue children running about soon! MWAHAHA!**

**Also...*sniffles* MORDIN! Damn you Bioware!**

**And on another note, I know Adrat-Yakshi are barren. But that's because they kill their bondmates. Naruto isn't dead. So, in theory, Morinth should be able to have children with him XD**

**R&R! =D**


	4. Assassinate Destiny

**A/N: I'm back! And my first-of many-surgery is over! I feel like absolute crap just now, but I'm still alive, so I suppose that too, is something to be thankful for, no? And speaking of thankful, look what I found buried on an old flash drive of mine! I'd written this chapter long ago, but then I'd lost the data and now I've found it again. I'm still doped up on painkillers after this surgery and eh at least they're letting me use my laptop in the hospital, huh? Consider this my present to you all! Along with the fact that I'm still alive, of course. So...**

**...here we are! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! And remember, I own nothing!**

_"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep, But I have promises to keep, And miles to go before I sleep, And miles to go before I sleep."_

_~Rober Frost._

**Assassinate Destiny**

"It'll be easy to find him, you said."

Shepard groaned. "Naruto, now is _not_ the time."

The blond wasn't listening.

"We won't make any trouble, you said." He continued to feign her tone of voice, routinely poking his head out of cover, only to duck down again each time as a rocket threatened to blew his head clean off his shoulders and that smug smile with it. "Easy in and out, I believe it was? They'll never see us coming? Well I hate to break to ya Shep...BUT THEY SAW US COMING!"

Morinth ruthlessly restrained a chuckle, grimacing as a shot seared an angry line just past her cheek. Garrus Vakerian was not so inclined.

"Sorry for the critique, Shepard, but I think the kid's got a point." He popped up just in time to snipe an encroaching mech before it could reach their position. A blistering barrage of rockets and bullets forced him back down before he could take another shot, his shields buckling under the strain. "We're sitting ducks out here!"

"I'm open to suggestions!"

Naruto grinned.

"Its about godamn time!" Even as he said this, the spectre popped out from behind the crates and let fly with a brutal brand of biotic power, reaching across the room to pulp the Eclipse Heavy right through her shields, tearing through her armor and siliencing her short-lived scream in the same instant. A sickening squelch slithered through the open air of the Dantius Towers as her body disintegrated.

_"Gah!"_

Just like that, she was reduced to a red stain on the wall.

There was a sudden silence as the mercenaries realized what had just happened, as they processed the inexplicable implosion of their comrade. In that instant, the firefight ended and they knew no more. It only took a split second for Naruto to recharge and sweep across the room; that eerie gold-crimson aura engulfing him once more. Shots pinged harmlessly off his black and orange armor, whatever his kinetic barriers couldn't take his hardsuit simply absorbed, soaiking up shot after shot as he advanced amidst the mercs. Fingers opened, armored palms creaking apart to reveal spiraling spheres of pure death clutched within either hand. Energy in its purest form, each sphere was larger than his head, no wait.

Even as Shepard finished the thought, those spheres inexplicably _grew._ The Eclipse mercs must've realized the same, but too late, as Naruto brought both crashing down-summarily rendered them little more than gorry smears on the floors and ceilings. What had the blond called it? Rasen-er on second thought, the name escaped her at the moment. No matter. Isabellle was certain she'd remember the name eventulally. It was only as the blond cocked one back and threw it like a bowling ball-subsuquently pulverizing half the enemy squad-that the battle dissolved into an outright brawl.

"Strike!" He cackled, snickering as the plummeted to their deaths miles below.

"Oh." Morinth purred from a nearby vantage point, picking off another mech with her rifle, "That's a new one."

Shepard balked. Naruto had served with her in an effort to capture Saren, but he'd spoken precious little of these chakra abilities. Supposedly, this was why he had been chosen as the second human spectre some time after her "death" as it were. But for him to use his powers so openly, by the goddess, it almost made her feel sorry for those poor Eclipse mercs...

"A new what?"

Said thought proved inconsequential as Naruto extinguished a Rasengan and beckoned, crooking an arm at the now terrified soldiers for hire.

"What's wrong, boys?" his grin couldn't quite be seen behind his helmet, but there could be no disguising the obvious mirth in the man's voice. "Have ya pissed yerselves yet?"

Shots and biotics greeted those words.

In the carnage that ensued Morinth and Shepard actually agreed on something. Naruto was a madman when it came to combat. He moved like a force of **nature**; a human juggernaut utterly incapable of anything other than complete and total destruction. Whatever his twin Rasengan(s) didn't vanquish he did so himself; tearing through both merc and machine-in and out of combat- with brute strength alone. He shrugged off all they'd had to offer, batting aside sniper rounds, catching rockets and hurtling them back from whence they came.

Always moving, ever advancing, stopping for nothing, least of all ammunition. When he ran out of ammo he merely wielded his shotgun as a club, braining mercs over with the weapon in one hand-dismembering others with his free arm to disastrous effect. If one were to look up the definiton of murder in the galactic dictionary, there would've been a picture of Naruto beside it.

With each successive kill, Morinth felt her blood boil; her heart hammering, harsh and heavily like the drums of a great hunt out for her blood. There was just something so..._intoxicating_ about the slaughter in which her partner strode, wreaking havoc and destruction wherever he went. Finally, she could contain herself no longer. She surrendered to the whims of her body, biotics flaring as she leaping from cover to join him. Naruto did not so much as spare her a second glance, he was far too focused on the fight, and yet both were dimly aware of Shepard's command to Garrus:

"Suppressive fire!"

Incendiary and and Armor-piercing rounds whisked past the pair, expertly timed shots making swift work of whatever the biotics left behind. Coupled with the raw destructive prowess of dark energy and chakra nothing could stop them. Swiftly, they clamored across the bridge to the safety afforded by the other side of the tower. Ah, but safety is a relative term; scarce had they made it out of cover than the door whoosed open, with a flurry of motion they found nearly three squads there to greet them.

More Eclipse. Lovely.

"I believe they have a bone to pick with you?" Morinth purred to her mate, her full lips quirking in the slighest of smiles.

"Lucky me!" Naruto laughed and cracked his knuckles through the armor. "Thanks again for volunteering me."

Biotics pused and chakra flared, blows were exchanged and shots fired, flinging the poor Eclipse and their mechs aside like rag dolls. By the Sheaprd and Garrus made it across the bridge and out of cover, they found a large mound of groaning, twitching bodies awaiting them. Some were still up and fighting, but their numbers were dwindling rapidly and with the addition of Shepard and Vakerian, quick work was made of them, in any event.

That didn't make Naruto and Morinth's deadly dance any easier to witness, however.

"Remind me...never to get on their bad side." Garrus offered the turian equivalent of a snort as he snapped off a concussive round; beside him Shepard barely restrained a smile of her own as another Eclipe tumbled to their doom, his failure their success. And then they were upon them, Naruto and Morinth. The spectre was like a tank, wading through enemy fire to rend his foes limb from limbs-the sheer shock of losing either an arm or a leg cobbled his opponents more than enough for Morinth to ended them.

In contrast to her mate, The asari seemed to be in a league of her own, lacking the brute strength employed by the blond but by no means less lethal. Her movements were swift and deft; a biotic warp here, a Reave to sap an enemy's lifeforce there, she even employed some of that alarming dexterity to snap a man's spine and flay him. With her mind.

By the time she and Garuss had cleared the staircase, the last of them had been dispatched.

Naruto turned his head and spat upon a nearby corpse.

Infiltrating the Dantius Towers was one thing. Finding their assassin and making out alive, well...was proving another matter entirely. They'd encountered resistance almost immediately after stepping out of the skycar's safety, forcing Shepard to rethink her initial plan of infiltration. Of course, with an indestructible chakra-wielding biotic and an Adrat-Yakshi at the forefront, their chances seemed to be improving. After saving several of the salarian's trapped in the tower, the quartet had finally made it here, past all the obstacles to this well fortified door.

Naruto simply raised a boot and kicked down the locked door, sending the panels flying to take out the pair of mercs standing guard there. Even Morinth winced at the sight of their bifurcation.

"Knock knock!"

"Was that really necessary?"

"Hey, I like to make an entrance." Naruto's words were cold and slippery, like glacial ice, hard and clear.

Garrus snickered.

Shepard and her three companions climbed those last few steps leading to Nassana and her small group of bodyguards, who stood before the large window over looking the view of the city and the setting sun. Nassana turned towards the intruders and immediately recognized the women standing in front of her.

"Shepard…but you're dead!" Nassana said, as if her words alone would send Shepard back to her grave. No chance of that.

"I got better," Shepard teased, a mocking smile pulling at her lips. Nassana was scared. No, scratch that. She was downright terrified. And she'd every right to be. Face with two heavily armed and armored Spectres', a turian vigilante _and_ an Adrat Yakshi? That woud be enough to make most women-and more than a few men-scream like little girls.

"And now you're here to kill me." Nassana's guards raised their weapons, causing Morinth and Garrus to do the same.

"Maybe I just missed you." Shepard continued to mock-looking around the room as she spoke. There was no assassin as far as she could see. _Where is this drell? He's gotta be here somewhere, right?_ She asked herself as she scanned the room once more. A glance at Naruto confirmed her fellow spectre was doing the same, his helmeted head regarding the ceiling with keen interest. Shepard followed his gaze, watching those cerulean eyes twitch toward one of the airducts in warning. _Ah. So that's where he is. Clever drell._

"Go to hell." Nassana snapped, turning away from them in irritation, missing Naruto's nonverbal cue.

"Charming as ever," Shepard smirked, returning her gaze back on the clearly flustered woman.

"I bet you find this all very ironic. First you take care of my sister and now you're here for me. Well you made it this far, now what?" Nassana asked turning back to them.

"I'm no assassin Nassana. But I _am_ looking for one." Shepard confessed.

"Do you expect me to believe you did all this." Nassana opened her arms in a wide, almost wild gesture, "Destroying my tower, decimating my security! All to find an assassin!" Nassana asked, scowling at Shepard, furious at the game the human was playing with her.

"I don't really care what you believe Nassana." Shepard drawled, crossing her arm over her chest defiantly.

"Is it credits, is that what you want?" Nassana was losing her resolve now; she was desperate to make this all go away.

At that moment Shepard heard something in the vents above. She assumed this was their assassin. Naruto merely grinned.

"All the credits in the world won't make this problem go away, Nassana," He taunted, her lips lifting in a smirk of his own.

"Who the hell gave you the right to play god, Uzumaki?" Nassana hissed out with indignation. "Don't think for a damned second I don't know you, Butcher of Torvan! Everywhere you go you leave nothing but death and destruction! You've killed hundreds, thousands in the name of your so-called "justice" and I've no intention of being added to that list do you hear me?!

"She's a piece of work." Garrus chortled.

"Shut the hell up, turian!"

"Mouthy, too." Morinth mused.

"I may not be perfect either, but look at you, Commander. We both kill people for money. What's the difference?" Nassana turned away once more, her head hung low with loss of hope.

"You kill people because you think they are beneath you: they're in your way. I kill people when they give me no choice." Shepard bit out coldly.

Hope seemed to return to Nassana in that moment as she returned her attention to the group." You have a choice. You don't have to do this. I can tell you…"

The noise in the vents got louder, but Nassana didn't seem to notice, but her mercs did. The Asari next to her interrupted her rant, telling her she heard something.

As Nassana gave orders to the mercs to check the entrances, she turned to Shepard and her group telling them to stay put. Her next sentence was cut off however. At that moment, the assassin decided to make his move.

He dropped down from the vents, systematically and gracefully dispatched the mercs in less than ten seconds. The first was brought to an end with a quick neck snap, the next suffered a punch to the throat, crushing it most likely. As he fell to the floor the Drell pulled his gun from his hip and shot the last Asari merc through the heart. She dropped to the floor as well, her gun however, was not. It was quickly snatched from the air, by the assassin, who swiftly spun to point the barrel into the side of Nassana's stomach.

In the ten seconds that it had taken him to end her guards, Nassana had barely registered what had taken place before meeting the eyes of the cold assassin. At the same moment she attempted to aim her gun, the drell fired and it was over. He took Nassana gently into his arms and laid her onto the desk in front of them. Her hands were folded together on top of her chest, giving her a peaceful look. The assassin did not spare even a moments glance to his audience, he only proceeded to bow his head over his cupped hands and stand in silence before the group and his victim.

_'Welll...damn.'_ Shepard thought to herself.

"Thane!"

Heads turned to find Naruto prying his helmet off his head, exposing a wide grin.

To his credit, the Drell barely reacted; his eyes widening every so slightly at the familiar face. He stood ramrod straight, hands clasped behind his back with that same cool, casual confidence hed always carried. Were it not for the slight the slight smile that came afterwards, Morinth would've thought that the Drell was in shock. Naruto strode forwards-extending a hand to clasp Thane's arm. The drell promptly did the same, two deadly warrior's exchanging a timeless greeting between brothers in arms.

"I'm glad to see in good health, old friend."

"As am I, Spectre." He spoke in a deep alien like voice, his words not a question.

"Got it about a year ago." For the first time since meeting him again, the blond seemed sheepish. "Still getting used to it." He sighted across Nassana's lifeless form. "Say...this was your last job, wasn't it?"

"Indeed." The drell cupped his hand once more. "Given my...situation, I could ask for no more."

"I was hoping I could speak to you about that?" " Shepard felt bad for disturbing them, but they really did need to get moving.

"I apologize, prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken," his black eyes cut from Nassana's lifeless gaze to her own.

_That's interesting,_ Shepard thought to herself. _A religious assassin? I guess it is no stranger than myself. _

"Not many would pray on her behalf." Shepard commented. Maria continued to preform the symbol of the cross before Nassana's body regardless of what she had said. Shepard was not one of those people.

This seemed to catch his attention and possibly his curiosity, she wasn't sure by his subtle and alien facial expressions.

He shook his head, "Not for her, for me. The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you for instants, all this destruction...chaos." As he spoke, he moved around the table, his hands moving animatedly. "I was curious to see how far you would go to find me. Well...here I am." He stood in front of Shepard expectantly.

"How did you know I was coming at all?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I didn't, not until you marched through the front door and started shooting." He answered, moving past her to stand in front of Garrus' sniper, which was pointed at his chest. Isabelle wasn't sure if this was done to prove a point, that he did not consider any of them a threat or he just did not value his own life enough to remain cauitious. He stood calmly before them as he spoke, military style with his hands clasped behind his back. "Nassana had become paranoid. You saw the strength of her guard force." He looked over his shoulder to Shepard. "She believed one of her sisters would kill her." He paused as turned completely towards the Commander once again, it seemed he had a trouble remaining still for too long Maria noticed. "You were a valuable distraction."

Shepard could swear she saw the corner of his lips curve.

She took a moment to study him, before continuing with the reason why she was here, "I need you for a mission." Shepard needed to wrap this up, no point in holding it off any longer. She nodded to Garrus to lower his gun.

"Indeed?" He stated calmly.

"You familiar with the Collectors?" Shepard asked.

Thane took a few steps away from the group, his back to Shepard now, facing the large window overlooking the city, "By reputation" he told her.

Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, facing the assassin she spoke, "They're abducting entire human colonies. Freedoms Progress; was their handy work."

Thane bowed his head, taking in what he had just heard.

"I see."

"We're going after them," Shepard told him, wondering what his reaction would be.

Thane turned around suddenly giving Shepard his full attention, "Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 Relay. No ship has returned from doing so."

"My ship will be the first" Shepard said with confidence.

She said it in a way that made him want to believe her, like nothing could stop this woman; maybe his previous thoughts on whether she was crazy or fearless were correct. She seemed to be a bit of both.

"You would like me to protect humans I've never met, from aliens no one knows anything about, by going to a place no one has ever returned?" He asked. He already knew he would do it, a suicide mission did not frighten him, he was ready to die, but he wanted to see if this would cause her to falter.

"That's the gist of it," she said nonchalantly. She stepped forward moving next to him at the window.

Thane bowed his head, this human was interesting. Then again, could he really expect normality from a person who had made a career performing the impossible?

Thane looked up at the sunset through the window, "This was to be my last job." Thane looked over at her meeting her eyes, "I'm dying". He looked back to the sunset, he was curious what her reaction would be. He had felt that if he was going to work for her on this kind of mission, she should know about his condition. "Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonist does." he told her.

He was dying. No one had told them that. "I hadn't heard that, is there anything I can do?" Shepard asked.

A desire to help him was not what he expected. "Giving me this opportunity is enough." _So many mistakes_, he thought to himself, "This universe is a dark place. I'm trying to make it brighter before I die." He told her, in a tone filled with regret. This would definitely make it a little brighter, but he knew there was nothing he could do to completely make the universe right, to make up for the mistakes in his life. Thane turned towards Shepard, "Many innocents died today, I wasn't fast enough and they suffered. I must atone for that."

This guy was something else, not what she expected at all.

"I will work for you Shepard. No charge." he said, shaking her hand to seal the deal.

"Great. Now we can get the hell off this planet."

Naruto inclined his head in her direction, the faintest of nods, and then he was gone, following Shepard out.

* * *

><p>"You're not coming?"<p>

Naruto shook his head. Shepard was determined to go and get the Reaper IFF. With Thane recruited the last of their team-as far as they knew-had finally been assembled. Barring another Collector trap, they were nigh but certain to succeeed, with or without his help. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be accompany them. Not this time.

"One of those shots must've gotten through my armor," he mused, rolling his shoulder. "Its healed, but the joint just doesn't feel right. Besides, wouldn't be of much use to you on a derelict reaper. And to be honest, I would rather not set foot on the damn thing to begin with. You know how I get when dealing with spooks like that."

"I'm staying as well." Morinth supplied. "I won't leave him here alone."

Isabelle frowned. "Samara won't like that."

"Samara can kiss my ass." Naruto bit out. "You don't like it? We'll leave at the next port."

"No, no," Shepard replied, brushing his anger aside, "Its just that she's still suspicious of you-

"I don't give a shit." he waved her away. "If she wants to take it up with me, she can do that. Now leave."

"Naruto...

_"Leave."_ Naruto nudged her backward with a not-so-subtle application of biotics. The message was poignantly clear. Shepard dithered a moment longer, torn between protest and aggression-but the look in her old ally's eyes warned against further aggravation. Exhaling a long-suffering sigh, she could only nod and walk away. Before she said or did something they'd both regret. The door whoosed shut signalling her departure, perhaps from his life altogether for all he knew. Perhaps not. Either way, it didn't matter. He was here for the Collectors, not for her. Certainly not for Cerberus.

"She's right, you know." Morinth said at last. "You'll need to deal with her eventually."

Naruto groaned and tossed himself back against the bed, stubbornly ignoring the ache it evoked in his arm. She moved to lay beside him, curling her head into his chest, her fingers fisting at the lapels of his jacket. The world flared blindingly bright for a moment, his

"Don't remind me."

"Perhaps I can distract you...

A grin.

"I'd like that...

Kissing her brow, Naruto enveloped her, keeping her body nestled against him, skin to skin. Morinth's head tilted back into the pilllow at his quiet urging, firm lips in her neck, nipping and plying. She arched against him to meet his mouth, and in return Naruto's fingertips pressed her cheek as his lips tugged away. Resist though she might, she could already feel the sensation building, her need culminating for him a fluid gasp. Her eyes flared black, tongues of biotic energy trickling between the two of them, the air rife with tension.

"Embrace Eternity, my love." she kissed him softly, her body stradling his. Naruto grunted, his arousal becoming evident as he held her close. Their minds melded, and for just that, an enternity, they were one. Joining to become one entity, no longer a separation of the individuals.

Naruto sighed. He wanted to stay like this. More than anything else. Yes right now, he just wanted her. Wanted to forget about this god-awful mission that continued to probe at the limits of his patience. Wanted to lose it all in the arms of this fascinating Asari he'd come to love. Where their memories, their very thoughts, all were one. Even...wait. Naruto blinked, baffled by what she was showing him. Momentarily taken abacks as his mind delved into that secret fortess that was her very identity; illuminating a lone thought amidst the others.

_Little blue children._

"Children?" Their eyes met, and the brief uncertainty in hers melted into the darkness of his. When he spoke, it shattered all pre-conception.

"That would be...amusing."

Her eyes lit at that; and when they kissed again, there was no need for words, the language spoken in their bodies, their touches, and their sighs.

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, only that he had. Perhaps he had slept for a day. Perhaps not. He had the vaguest recollection of Shepard coming to check up on <em>him<em> dimly recalled telling her he needed a longer rest period, that he would join her on the next mission. That had been hours ago. Now he woke to the sound of alarms ringing through the hull, stirred to cries and screams ripping through his ears. He also woke alone, to an empty bed. Morinth was not there.

_Who threw a party without me?_

Grunting, he rose, risking a look out on the empty void afforded by the lone window in the room. What he saw there caused his spine to turn to ice.

Naruto took one look at the viewport and swore a blue streak.

_"Holy shit!"_

There, looming before them, in all its repugnant glory, was the Collector Vessel. At the same time he realized it, he knew that the Normandy had been disabled. Why else would they still be here, with that vile vessel in position to dispose of them. Edi's warning over the intercom only confirmed his fears._ Main passageways are no longer safe. Collectors have boarded._ This did not bode well for the crew. Sadly, his first thought, was not for them, but for Morinth. Where was she? Was she alright? Was she unharmed? Was she in danger? He might've been forced to stay back due to his injury but he wasn't sure for the fate of his lover.

Throwing himself from the mattress-ignoring the explosion of agony in his right arm-Naruto left his quarters and strode out onto the deck, wreathed in chakra and biotics. His arrival was promptly met by with a wave of Collectors and Scions, each armed to the teeth. Seconds later, they weren't armed at all. Nor were they legged. Nor did they have their heads. Stepping over their decaying corpses, Naruto strode toward elevator, wreaking havoc on all those who crossed his path.

"Help!" Someone cried! "Somebody please, help me!"

His gaze snapped toward the elevator, eyes widened as he beheld Kelly Chambers being dragged away by collectors. He was fairly certain he also saw Joker, limping his way towards the medical bay, but there was no time for further thought. There was only action.

He forced his fist between the doors and wedged them open. A Collector shoved its particle beam in his face. He slapped it aside as a child would a toy, crushing it in his bare hand. Seizing the Scions that tried to bring their barresl to bear upon him, Naruto turned their barrels and let them fired. Once. Twice. Three times. Within seconds, all that remained was himself, Kelly Chambers, and the scion itself. Without a word, he disposed of the latter, eviscerating it with a well-placed Flare, rendering its body little more than a pile of dust.

"Thank you!" The yeowman cried, clinging to his side as he strode out. "Oh, god! Thank you so much!"

"Stay close." He instructed, but the words were lost onto her as he sighted down a familiar blue-black blur in his peripheals. In that instant, he froze. Morinth. There she was. She danced amidst the Collectors and their minions like the namesake she was given, a Demon of the Night Winds, tearing through anything that dared come too close. But, she was only one Asari, and there were so many. Too many. Even as he looked on, one of the Collectors managed to get its claws on her,

He exploded into action.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

He wrestled the Collector away from Morinth, his eyes gleaming a fierce, flaming red. The former prothean spun and took aim with its weapons, its garbled voice emerging as a pitiable squeak when the blond pulped its head into nonexistence seconds later. He would have torn into many more, had not EDI's voice filled the ship.

_"Preparing to accelerate in five..."_

Naruto froze, realizing just what Joker had been up to. He grabbed Morinth and Kelly, tossing both women into the elevator he'd just cleared with a bodily heave. It chimed pleasantly, the doors sliding shut as he leaped inside after them, their destination the cargo hold.

_Four..._

They arrived just in time to find Joker hobbling towards them.

"What in the hell-

"No time!" Naruto shoved back from whence he'd come. Move!"

The three of them barely made it into the engine room in time; the doors whooshed shut behind them before the Normandy accelerated. The sudden surge of motion, the abrupt movement and lurch of the deck, was so sudden it sent everyone sprawling, hurtling them to the ground in a heap. Naruto's neck struck a bulkhead, sending tiny tongues of fire scrawling down his neck and into his brain. Stars-whole planets

Then there was only blackness.

**A/N: And there you have it! This fic has resturned! We get to see a little bit of everything, and just how the situation might've changed, had Naruto and Morinth been present aboard the Normandy when the Collectors tried to abduct the crew. Not to mention a little contemplation on Morinth's part as she once more considers the future with Naruto. And with thatI wish each of you and all of you a Happy Holidays, whatever you may be celebrating! And of course, enjoy the preview! Its a dastardly one!**

**(Preview)**

_Naruto sighed; it was a deep, throaty sound. His finger tightened around the trigger._

_"I should've known it would come to this. For what its worth, I'm not sorry." Before they could protest further, he squeezed the trigger._

_Bang!_

_A lifeless corpse struck the deck of the Normandy._

**R&R! =D**


	5. An Old Grudge Settled

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlmen, good news and bad news. Good news first. I'm fresh out of my SECOND surgery-hurts like hell!-and I'm back again! I've been on an updating spree as of late, and finally had time to answer a request. ****I managed to put this up here at points between the forced anesthetic. Bad news is I still have more surgeries ahead and I recently caught an infection in the form of the flu. Still, I'm feeling a bit better now. Really. ****I'm hanging tough though, having just come out of my first surgery...with two more to go! UUUUUGH! I'm on painkillers almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasnt able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. **

**Still...I'm alive. And good news! I've lived to see another birthday! Hehehe XD So...**

**...away we go!**

_"Regret?! I! Regret! Nothing!"_

_~Uzumaki Naruto._

**An Old Grudge**

_"Motherfucking Collectors!"_

Morinth cringed asides as another expletitive leapt from Naruto's lips to shatter the silence between them; it took a lot to make her cringe nowadays but the foul virulence of her lover's language seemed to be doing so rather handily as of late. Goddess, the blonde hadn't stopped swearing since he'd woken up an hour ago. Within good reason, the asari reminded herself. Save the three of them four if you counted the now emotionally stricken Kelly Chambers, nearly the entire crew had been taken by the Collectors.

Naturally, Naruto was livid with the state of things. He'd been ranting and raving in the comm room even before EDI _-now unshackled-_ sent a message to Shepard detailing the sad fate that had befallen the Normandy's crew. Now the Spectre was practically livid. Morinth didn't understand his anger; she hadn't been close enough to any of the crew to actually _care_ about their kidnapping but seeing her beloved like this was...distressing to say the least. Having been in his mind long enough to know that he _hated _being taken by surprise was one thing. To see him now, his rage made manifest firsthand was another entirely.

"I! Will! Kill! Them!" He raged, storming back and forth. "Nobody ambushes me on my ship! Nobody!" His body _was_ a storm; to stand at his side was to be swept away by his wrath. This was precisely why she had been drawn to him on Omega, but now she found herself more frightened than aroused.

Biotic power poured off him in a constant stream, an ever shifting haze of power that promised pain to whomever set themselves in his path, reminding her once more who, what was the human saying? Wore the pants in their relationship. Naruto was certainly that man. The hull itself and the surrounding walls crumpled simply by proximity to his powers, Joker woud occassionally wince when the blond passed too close to him, his hair standing at end from the currrents coursing in and around his body. And Morinth had thought herself powerful...

At this rate she was certain he was going to tear out a bulkhead, or rip someone's head off. Probably whichever came first.

"Erm, EDI? Can we get Tali down here to cool him off?" Of the three of them Joker was in a more somber state, cool enough to recognize when Naruto was about to take his anger out on the ship, yet recognizing those maddening twitches coursing up and down his body. She had the insight he lacked however-knowing that chakra and biotics did not mix well under duress. That Naruto was subconcsiously drawing upon both in spite of his earlier feats against the Collectors only hours before worried her; she couldn't have him burning himself out. Which was exactly what he would do if he continued at this pace.

_"Of course, Jeff."_

"Tell her to double time it." the words left Morinth's lips almost before she could think to hold them back and she regretted them almost immediately, as the heat of Naruto's gaze bored through her black bodysuit. But it was not his eyes but the shame of her own emotions that caused the Asari to flush. By the Goddess, she was getting _soft._ Emotional. Attached. She had no trouble reconciling her feelings for Naruto but for a moment there, she'd actually been concerned for the little quarian, afraid that her bondmate might accidentally break her in his anger. She knew the Quarian was no threat in her eyes, she was practically a sister to Naruto, and he would always consider her as such. Morinth merely wanted her mate to let go of his guilt and become the man she'd fallen in love with again. Not this seething capacitor of rage who existed only to hurt those around and near him.

Was that so wrong?

Apparently it was, judging by the rasengan reflexively forming in his hand. Athane, he really was pissed. But Morinth was no so easily cowed; she met his burning fury with an icey stare of her own, and didn't budge so much as an inch. She'd learned long ago to not to falter when faced with danger; weakness could easily be misconstrued as cowardice in the eyes of an apex predator like Naruto. And the last thing, the absolute last of all things Morinth wanted, was to be seen as _weak _in the eyes of her lover. So she held her ground, refusing to flinch.

And it worked.

Her beloved frowned at her a moment longer, rasengan still in hand, then relented. But not before shooting Joker a scathing glare. One to which the pilot promptly flung his arms up in self defense, as though he feared his old friend might somehow turn around and hit _him._

"Hey, just trying to help here." He protested, gaze slipping to Morinth seconds thereafter. "I figured she was the next best thing since, y'know, you guys don't exactly seem to be on even footing right now." Too late, he realized his verbal gaffe, cringing as his words earned him a growl from both human and Asari.

"Don't even go there—

Before they could finish the door whooshed open immediately followed by a dark streak of black armor and auburn hair, the latter sending Naruto staggering backwards. For a moment there, Morinth stood aghast, fight or flight warring through her mind. Goddess, she almost thought Shepard had hit Naruto with a Biotic Charge. Was the Commander a biotic, she wondered? Isabelle had quite quickly crossed the distance between them and thrown her arms around his neck in a hug that he returned as best he could with a rasengan in one hand. Her next words spoken far more quietly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Erm...sure thing, Shep?"

"I mean it." She drew back, but maintained her grasp on his shoulders. "Thats an order, soldier."

"Spectre, remember?" Naruto replied drolly, but the words were without rancour. "You can't boss me around anymore, Shep."

That earned a teasing, relieved grin from his old friend. "Oh, we'll just see about that...

"Ahem." Morinth and Joker coughed simultaneously.

Naruto grunted in slight surprise, biotics and chakra dimming as he forcibly untangled himself from his fellow Spectre-unable to maintain concentration. Morinth felt a pinprick of jealousy in her heart one that reluctantly abated when the blond moved back to her side. He shot her an exasperated look as if to say "Hey, it was just a hug.", before slipping an arm around her waist. She nearly cringed at the contact, her wound excaberated by the brief touch of his hand, a small hiss fleeing her lips before she could clamp down on it. Naruto noticed.

A spark of anger flitted across his face, almost feral in its intensity.

"Bastards."

There was force behind the invective, directed not at her, but at their enemies. It served as a good memory of just how devoted he was to her; a not-so-subtle reminder that his loyalty and love ran deeper than mere sex, deeper than the need for companionship, deeper anything she'd ever known. She had been injured by their foe and her mate desired vengeance. It was...a comforting notion. Unbidden, Morinth felt a small smile flit past her lips, this time one of gratitude. It was...an enlightening experience to say the least, having someone concerned for her wellbeing. And she'd no doubt that Naruto would make good on his promise the next time they encountered the Collectors.

"I should have done something." he muttered, dipping his hand away from her hip.

"You did everything you could." Shepard soothed.

Evidently not enough, if the muscle jumping in his jaw had anything to say about it.

"Godamnit Shep, they caught me sleeping!" He rounded on her with a snarl. "Me! A Spectre! Asleep! I know I was injured, but still! If it hadn't been for EDI and Joker..." His eyes flashed in warning, sapphire snapping into scarlet, "For fuck's sake, they needed me and I wasn't there! Morinth was almost taken for crying out loud! If I had been a second slower, she wouldn't be here right now!"

Said asari resolutely willed her heart _not _to skip a beat.

"You can't always save everyone, Naruto." Ever the peacemaker, Shepard tried once more to assauge his guilt, rather, the root of it. "Even you know that." She reached a hand out to stroke his trembling fist, knowing all too well what spurred this most recent bout of survivor's guilt. "What happened to Ashley back then-

Morinth flinched and stepped backwards.

_Oh dear._

There was a long, dreadful silence, marked only by the sharp intake of someone's lungs.

And then.

And _then._

Naruto's eyes snapped open wide.

"YOU HAVE NO GODDAMN RIGHT TO USE HER NAME!"

Morinth wasn't the only one who registered the sudden spike in the blonde's biotic chakra, but she was the only who stepped backwards. And not a moment too soon. Scarce had she stood, scarce had Naruto's furious declaration left his lips, than the room erupted. Shepard somehow managed to erect a biotic barrier before those knuckles barreled into her face. In all likelihood that split-second decision was the only thing that saved her life. Even then Naruto's punch was by no means less painful; his armored fist took up residence in her jaw with frightening force-launching the Commander across the room like a rag doll.

The room itself seemed to _bend_ from the blow, bulkheads rending inwards, the wall wrenching itself into a humanoid shape as her barrier clad bod slammed into it. To her credit, Morinth realized, the human didn't even bat an eyelash. Shepard simply hung there for a long moment, her eyes no longer wide but narrow, as though she couldn't believe her fellow spectre had the gall to actually _hit_ her. Then she cut loose. Even as Naruto'd stepped forward to regard his handiwork, the Commander viciously tore herself free of the metal and flung a biotic lash of raw power in his direction. The spectre simply caught and deflected it into the hull. Despite that both Naruto and Shepard actually grinned.

"You really wanna do this now, Naruto?" she spat a bloody gob as her feet alighted upoon the floor. "And here I thought you'd wait until after our mission." As if by some unseen command EDI retracted the comm table between them, forcing Joker to scramble for cover behind Morinth. She sighed reproachfully as Naruto disengaged the clasp of his armor, first the breastplate with its intricate blood-red dragon design, then the greaves and the pauldrons, the silver-and-white plates that reminded her so much of a...what was the human term? Ah, a knight! Now slipping away from his form, leaving him clad in those dark slacks, and darker tee. Even in his anger, he wanted to fight fair. Honestly!

"Boys will be boys I suppose...

Uncaring of her opinion, Naruto made a come hither motion at Shepard as he finished shaking himself free of his armor. "C'mon. Let remind you why I've earned this rank. "

_"Fine."_

Shepard clapped her hands, the motion eliciting a frown from her former comrade when nothing happened. Naruto had just opened his mouth to admit as much when the blast detonated in a straight line. He mirrored a motion just like it, stomping down to create his own varitation of the deadly concussive blast; a jolting length of energy as tangible as it was deadly.

"Stop putting holes in my ship!" Joker moaned, cringing as the jagged line of dark energy placed yet another dent in the comm room. Naruto turned to snap at the piolt, protesting that _he _hadn't been the one to bring a personal matter into this. Taking advantage of the distraction, Isabelle reached forward and yanked, carving a swathe of dark energy in the blonde's direction.

_Pull._

Caught off guard, the blond found himself momentarily staggered but only for a moment as his shields adjusted and recovered to compensate the blow. That moment was all it took for Shepard to get in close and strike back with an unarmored fist sheathed in dark energy. That same fist found itself sheathed in the blonde's midsection, his lungs collapsing, _body doubling in agony _as she buried her arm in his gut. For a moment Morinth nearly intervened, certain that they might kill one another. Then she saw Naruto's smile, realized he'd wrapped a hand around Shepard's wrist, holding her fast. A flick of his free wrist warped her barrier to pieces, leaving her completely unprotected for what was to come.

"You wouldn't."

That grin would've made even Harbinger whimper.

"I would."

Swift and violent, Naruto's head struck down, connecting with a headbutt that would've made Urdnot Wrex proud. No mean feat, especially when one considered just how ungodly powerful the krogan battlemaster was, what with all that plating. And Shepard, for all her stubborn streak/refusal to die, was by no means krogan. She simply couldn't shrug off a biotically enhanced headbutt without her barrier. Certainly not one of Naruto's caliber. Her body struck the deck with a resounding thud. Remarkably, she didn't pass out. Damn implants. Once more Shepard cursed Cerberus for making her so sturdy. She tasted blood in her mouth, and one of her ribs felt like it was broken, but she'd suffered through worse on Akuza

"You are such a...

"Bastard?"

"I was going to say ass, but I think you covered it."

"Be glad I haven't shoved a rasengan down your throat yet." the anger was still there, lurking in his words, but had it cooled somehow? "Come to think of it, I still might."

Naruto strode after her with intent, seeming to take the entire room and bend it to his will whilst he walked. For a terrifying instant Isabelle feared her old friend was about to make good on his threat to kill her. He had every right to, after that last comment. She had been the one who prevented him from rushing back to rescue Ashley, _she _who had refused to see that the two had something until it was too late. And by the time she'd seen...there was nothing more to be done. And now the Collector Attack, coupled with Ash's death two years ago...of course he'd snapped. Just as he was about to snap hers.

_Goddamnit, Garrus is going to be so pissed..._

But Naruto didn't.

In the end he quietly ripped her from the floor, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I'll let you go, this time." he hissed. "For Garrus' sake. But if you so much as _whisper_ her name again, I will kill you and take this ship for myself. Collectors be damned." He gave her a violent shove-putting some much needed distance between the two of them. For once, Shepard didn't retaliate.

Joker groaned, glancing about at the ruinated room. "Okay, so that happened..."

"Can it, Moreau." A growl.

"Yeah, yeah."

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah...?"

"What?"

"Alliance or not, I still outrank you, flyboy."

_...sir."_

"That's more like it."

The spectre wasn't sure which he hated more, the gnawing feelings of doubt and depression, or the fact that even when he pushed them aside and felt himself for a little while they always seemed to spring up again like a predator laying in wait. But he would be _damned_ if he'd let it drag him farther down, the memory of the confusion and the sorrow in Ashley's voice when he'd left her on Virmire pushing to the surface. She too had thought he would save her, would come back for her, right until that very last instant...but now wasn't the time to reflect upon that. If he did, his grief would surely cripple him.

_"Erm...Shepard?"_ Garrus' voice rang over the comm, before Joker could get a word in edgewise._ "Everything alright down there? We were getting some turbulence up here."_

"In space?"

_"Yeah, reality tends to crap out whenever Naruto's involved."_

"You do know I can hear you, right...Scars?"

A groan rose over the intercom. _"Spirits, not you too..._

"Blame Kasumi for that one, you old warhorse."

The turian snorted. _"Old warhorse now, am I? I've still got a decade or two efore I reach Zaeed status. But I'll defer to your judgement."_

"You're gaining quickly."

_"Bah,"_ he grumbled. "_In any case, we're only an hour out from the Citadel. Thought you should know, Shepard."_ A pause. _"Will somebody tell Joker to get his ass back up here and fly this bird before I do it for him?" _In the silence that followed, the avenging archangel must've mistaken their reluctance to speak for somehting more._ "So, are we good, then?"_

Naruto's gaze cut to Shepard, questingly. "That's a good question. Are we good, Shepard?"

Despite herself, the brunette actually flushed.

"Everything is...fine, Garrus."

_"Riiiiiiiiiight,"_ If anyone could visualiaze a deadpan behind that voice, it was Shepard. _"I'm guessing you went and dropped Ash's name again, didn't you? And from the sound of your voice, he gave you some bruises for your trouble. Maybe even a broken rib?"_ His flanged voice warbled with amusement; it was clear that this was not their first scuffle. _"Better report to Chakwas before the Collectors come back and finish the job."_ His old attempt at levity notwithstanding, Naruto actually found himself barking a laugh.

"What he said."

All eyes turned to Joker.

"Yeah, I got nothing."

"Then if we're done here," Shepard rose with an almost imperceptible wince. "I'm headed to the medbay."

"Tell Karin I said hello." Naruto taunted at her retreating back.

"Fuck you too, Naruto."

"Right back at ya, babe."

Isabelle bristled, but to her credit didn't rise to the bait. She stalked out of the room, the doors swishing shut behind her. There was a silence. Morinth reached up to stroke Naruto's shoulder, eliciting a pained sigh from the battered blonde. What she found there genuinely alarmed her. Anger. Grief. Stress coursed through every vein, muscles knotted tight against some unseen stress or strain. As if every fiber of his being were focused on holding himself down despite the brevity of their conversation, preventing his body from stalking after her only through sheer effort of will.

_'Goddess, the history these two must have..._

He allowed her, and for a moment, all was well.

"Well, that went...well." Joker muttered, retreating to the relative safeties afforded by the comm table when it rose into place once more. Naruto said nothing, taking the next five minutes to reclaim and donn his armor once more quite angrily, jerking the armored plated back on with swift, jerky movements. "You know, aside from the whole _putting holes in my ship _thing, and all." _That_ earned him a growl, the throaty snarl of the cold spectre silencing whatever else he might've said.

"I swear to _Kami_ if Morinth, you, Garrus-

"-Don't forget Tali-"

"_And_ Tali weren't on this rust bucket I'd blow the damned thing sky high. Consequences be damned.

quietly

Naruto didn't share his opinion.

"That woman, I swear to god!" he sighed, growling the moment the Commander was out of earshot. "One of these days, I am going to-

"Kill her?" Joker snorted. "Yeah, bit of a line there, boss."

"Would you rather I kill a wise-cracking pilot?"

"Shutting up."

"You're right." He sighed, trying his best to push the stress out of his system. "After all, it's not like we lost-

_"Everyone?"_ Naruto's head snapped to the right as Miranda's accented voice filled the room. "You lost everyone and damn near lost the ship, too?!" Any hope of levity vanished in the next instant as the Cerberus Officer strode into the comm room with Jacob at her elbow, mouth curved downward in a severe frown. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I know, alright?" Joker grumbled, irated at being berated by the sole Cerberus prescence on board, "I was here."

Naruto quietly slotted a thermal clip into his pistol, the sound interposing itself over the angry hum of Miranda's biotics. "Somebody wanna shutp the cheerleader up before I put a bullet in her_ head?"_

Miranda actually had the sense to shut up after that.

"It's not Joker's fault, you Cerberus _bosh'tet."_ the doors hadn't yet closed before Tali was through them, the quarian's helmeted head remaining ever-duplictious, but her voice conveyed the shock and anger they all felt in the pit of their stomachs. "None of us caught it."

"Doesn't make me feel any better."

_"Tali is correct."_ EDI interrupted, as was often her wont, to defend her pilot._ "The harmful data in the Collector Drive was even more sophisticated than the blackbox Reaper viruses I was given. It was...unexpected that they would attempt such an elaborate maneuver." _The ship's intelligence actually managed to sound apologetic.

Jacob seemed more concerned for Joker's wellbeing. "Heard it was a rough ride, Moreau. How're you holding up?"

The pilot cringed, an almost vacant look entering his eyes.

"There's...a lot of empty chairs in here."

_"We did everything we could, Jeff."_

"Yeah, thanks mom." he grumbled.

"Is the ship clean?" Tali inquired. "We can't risk this happening again."

"EDI and I purged the systems. The reaper IFF is online, we can go through the Omega Four Relay as soon as Shepard gives the word."

"Don't even get me started about unshackling a damned AI." Miranda piped up again, unable to control her outburst.

"Well what can I do against Collectors? Break my arm at them? EDI cleared the ship, she's alright."

_"I assure you I am still bound by protocols in my programming. Even if I were not, you are my crewmates."_

"EDI's had plenty of opportunity to kill us." Morinth decried. "We need all the help we can get."

"This coming from a murdering pyschopath-

_Ba-krang!_

Everyone started as the sharp of a gunshot filled the room, a thermal round striking mere millimeters from where the Cerberus officer was standing moments before. Naruto lowered his Carnifex pistol slowly and steady a look of unholy murder in those glowing blue eyes.

_"Out." _His voice cracked through the air like a whip as the doors to the room opened.

"Uzumaki-

Whatever offensive diatribe Lawson had been going to continue with was cut off when Naruto whirled on her with amazing speed, wrapped a hand around the older woman's shoulders and flung her into the nearest wall with a deep throated snarl. It all happened so swiftly; one moment, the "perfect" officer had been berating him, the next, she got a faceful of bulkhead. The Spectre's assault was as savage as it was swift, by the time it occurred to Miranda that she had been assaulted he was already behind her, pinning both arms at her back before she could even think to activate her biotics.

"I consider myself a patient man," his voice was little more than a hiss in her ear, "For three weeks now, I've put up with your bullshit. For twenty-one days, I have been quiet. But I've just realized something? I, simply cannot stand you. Or your bitchiness. Now, you have three seconds to walk out of here like a good little girl, before I'll shove a singularity so far up your ass you'll taste dark matter. Are we clear?" When she managed a nervous nod, shoved her away with disgust.

"Get out my sight, Cerberus whore."

Miranda staggered backwards, the beginnings of a frown showing on her face, that of a telltale _warp_ forming forming in the palm of her hand.

For a brief moment a scene flashed through his mind. Grab the wrist before she could warp, pull forward and twist to the outside, move in with arm to knock her back and off balance, draw pistol with right hand when she inevitably tried to use her biotics again, one in the leg, another in the arm. Let go of wrist while shoving her away, right elbow to face, fire another round, while she stunned. Two more in her chest to finish her off and a third to make sure Jacob didn't interfere, shut both of them up for good.

The Spectre shook his head, dispelling the sudden burst of anger with a disgusted snarl. He gritted his teeth and gestured towards the door instead. It wouldn't do him any good to kill her now, he reminded himself. He willed his body to relax as the woman's well-rounded form dissappeared around the corner, finally obscured by the closing of the bay door. He counted a handful of seconds before finally letting himself do the same.

"Now, if there aren't anymore surprises, I'm going to-

Jacob frowned.

"Actually, um sir, there's one-

The door hissed open once more, and the blond froze as he found himself face to face with a geth.

"More." The former marine finished with a grimace.

For a moment there was nothing. Then a faint twitch of movement, the cyclopean optical unit flickering and emitting a whirring sound when its platform realized its path had been obstructed. Idly, he was surprised to notice how much those small actions mimicked human awareness. He was also surprised by the palpable lack of hate. Shouldn't he be angry? Furious? Flabergasted, that Shepard had somehow brought an active geth abaord the Normandy? This synthetic menace was responsible for Ash's death. By all rights he should tear it apart here and now!

But try as he might the former -and quite possibly the last- only felt weary. He simply didn't have anymore hate left in him today. All he felt was shock as the Geth stood there, waiting for the burn of a plasma shotgun to rip through his sheidls

Finally numerous small lights sprung to life across the machine's chassis and it moved quickly around him, pausing only once it realized he had yet to move, still standing. The blue glow from its 'eye' fixed on him and a number of flaps around it seemed to flutter.

"Uzumaki-Spectre," it said simply.

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped when oit spoke, when he saw that lone eye staring back at him. To his credit, his reaction was a great deal less violent than Tali's.

_"Da fuck?"_

"Oh, keelah." the quarian groaned, placing a twin-fingered handed to her helmet. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in engineering." She departed the comm room, but, not before shooting a sympathetic glance at the baffled blond over her shoulder. "Try not to shoot up the place." She too had argued against reactivating the Geth, but what's done is done. It was up to the Ancestor's now; only time would tell, if her decision had been a right one, or something gone horribly wrong.

"Yeah, I'm out of here, too." Joker groaned, hoisting himself off the table and hobbling away with the slightest of winces. "Not really interested in what ol' flashlight head here has to say."

"I ah...need to check on the Commander's armor." Jacob also used that chance to make himself scarce, obviously not wanting to be in the same room as the trigger happy spectre. Just like that the room was silent, the abscence of the more vocal members of the team clearly felt by two organics and lone synthetic.

"What in the hell are you?" Naruto demanded to know."

"We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth. Shepard-Commander has requested that we integrate into the Normandy."

Somehow, that didn't surprise him. "Of course she did...

"Your caution is not unexpected, given your reputation."

"You mean you know me?"

The blue glow from its 'eye' fixed on him and a number of flaps around it seemed to flutter.

"Yes," the geth's metallic voice warbled, "We know of you."

"You mean I've killed a lot of geth," Naruto replied dryly.

"This is correct. But we have never met," the machine said.

"I thought you shared data?"

"Correct. We are all geth. But we have never met you. You are Uzumaki. Spectre. Shinobi. Cloned utilizing DNA tracing back thousands of years. Posthumously freed by Shepard Commander. Assisted in the destruction of heretic platforms. Declared missing in action shortly before Collector attack. Rediscovered three-point-five seconds ago."

"Cloned?" Morinth's eyes widened ever so slightly at the mentioning. They hadn't had a true meld-which revealed all-but the knowledge that Naruto was really just a pale shadow of the real thing? She didn't know what to make of that. Were there other clones of him running around somewhere out there?

"Its...not something I like to talk about." Naruto muttered aside. "As far as I know, _I_ died a long time ago. Cerberus got it in their heads to bring me back. This was long before the Lazarus Project mind you, but what'd been done was done, and by the time I realized I was alive Shepard was already set on burning that particular cell to the ground...well, the rest is history. As far as I know I'm still me. I think." Turning his head toward the silent synthetic, his mouth curved down intoa frown.

"You're...awfully well informed."

The geth gave what seemed to be the equivalent of a human nod. "We access extranet data sources, unsecured transmissions. All data sent is recorded, logged, analyzed. We watch you."

"Just me, or other organics?"

"Yes."

After a long, agonizing moment of silence he realized the machine wasn't going to elaborate and sighed, changing topics. "I'm not even going to ask about these "heretics" you're talking about. In fact, I have buisiness with a certain justicar, and I'm certain she's going to give me an even bigger headache." Before either Morinth or Legion could think to try and stop him the blond pushed past them. His face remained flushed, whether form embarssment or rage remained to be seen.

"I detect a spike in Uzumaki-Spectre's vitals." Legion commented in passing.

Morinth watched him go with a whistle.

"No kidding...

And she had the distinct feeling they were about to rise much, _much_ highter...

* * *

><p>Naruto barged through the door without even waiting for the justicar to invite him in. "Samara, we need to talk.."<p>

"What is troubling you, Naruto? I shall do my best to put your mind at ease," the matriarch said in an low, even voice. He had to give her credit, she might not like him, but she masked her contempt well. But not quite well enough. He could see it there in her eyes, the coldness of her tone, the way she turned to regard him with her full attention. He was a threat in her eyes, and always would be. Granted, the reverse stood true for a great many things.

"Its about Morinth."

The older asari stiffened somewhat, but gave no other visible reaction. At length, she spoke.

"You are concerned for her wellbeing as her mate. That is understandable. Allow me to reassure you; I will not harm her until the mission comes to fruition. Until then, you needn't worry. Although, assuming I survive, I make no such promises in the future.

"I want you to stop hunting her before then." Naruto growled. "Permanently."

"I cannot. The Code demands-

"To hell with you and your code." the blond barked. "She's changing. Can't you see that? There's no need to kill her."

Samara turned her back and glanced out the window, her voice remaining calm despite the undercurrent of those words. "Yes, perhaps...given time, she may change. But will she become that gentle woman you believe her to be, or will she warp into an even more accomplied killer."

Naruto blanched. Just barely, but he still blanched.

"I have everything under control."

Samara gracefully unfolded herself from her meditation position and stood _up_ the slow gentle movement somehow arousing terrifying at the same time. "I don't believe you do, Naruto. Morinth is a dangerous murderer, addicted to killing, who will destroy many more lives if she is allowed to run loose again. Suppose she is not satisfied with you? Suppose her urges return? Will you be willing to accept responsibility for each life that she claims, for each soul harvested by her lust? I think not. When that time comes, I will be forced to kill you as well as my daughter. As the Code does not extend to you, I feel I have some leeway in this matter at present light."

The air hisseed through Naruto's teeth at Samara's forward statement. "Yeah, that's probably not the best thing to say. You're making it sound as though you're going to come after us regardless of what might or might not happen; meaning my only option is to kill you before you begin your hunt."

Samara adopted a small, knowing smile on her face. "I see. So your fears extend beyond that for your own safety, and stretch beyond into genuine concern for your bondmate's life. Perhaps you truly do care for her, in your own way."

Naruto's only response was a physical one. The air crackled with power, an eerie mixture of deep purple hues and sapphire seas. It was a threat, Samara knew at once, Naruto wrapped in tendrils that ebbed and pulsed dangerously. They looked like snakes, writhing and ready to strike. Samara's face remained utterly impassive, lifted her hands to defend, knowing that he was just as-if not moreso-strong a biotic as she. If they were to clah in front of the starboard observation, there was a sizeable chance that one or both of them would be flung into the bitter embrace of space.

"Last chance."

"You needn't fear for me. Your death will be swift and certain."

There was a faint hum of a pistol deploying, the micro-accelerator fields powering up. Naruto sighed; it was a deep, throaty sound. His finger tightened around the trigger of his Carinfex.

"I should've known it would come to this. For what its worth, I'm not sorry." Before she could protest, he squeezed the trigger.

_Bang!_

Even as he fired the asari matriarch dropped low to the ground, lashed out with one heel. What might've been a decapitating shot merely grazed her thigh before passsing upwardd and into the ceiling. A tiny tricke of air warned that the room was rapidly running out of oxygent, but neither human or asari bothered to reach for their rebreathers. Abruptly, Samara lunged!

"Alrighty," Naruto beckoned, lets see what you got.

Naruto reacted quickly, grabbing the collar of the stunned asari and throwing her down onto the mat. She bucked against him and threw his body off with a powerful nova, the subsuquent burst of dark energy bursting his shield to pieces and tossing him aside.

Naruto was up again in a instant now, grinning.

"Ya know," he mused, "I think Jack is going to win this bet."

...whatever do you mean?"

_"She bet I'd kill you within the end of the week."_

Samara didn't rise to the bait, simply adjusting her stance and motioning the man forward. They impacted with a heavy thud, a sudden fury of blows exchanged between them. He could feel each hit, flashes of pain and promises of future bruises, but Naruto could hear the asari's breathing becoming thick and labored when he delivered a knee to the woman's midsection and pushed away. All the while both biotics remained unaware of the lone asari watching from the doorway.

Morinth.

She watched with equal parts awe and trepidations, as her parent and bondmate battered one another bloody, part of her cringing even as the oter half of her silently delight in the fight. So bitter the both of them, one too set in her ways to consider change, the other ruled by his morals and passions; as fierce and scorching as the summer sun with twice the intensity.

They wrestled and grapped, twisted and turned, each seeking a handhod where was to be found. But Samara was tiring. Naruto remained relentless, never letting up, even for an instant. Attack attack attac attack, he'd done nothing else since their brawl began, and it certainly didn't sem like he needed to, anymore.

Silence reigned as Morinth watched Naruto dodge a blow from Samara, flowing like water beneath the punch and sidestepping until he was behind his surprised opponent. In a flash his hands reached out, grabbing the woman by the chin and clamping tight. "Find peace with the Goddess." he sneered, fingers tightening, cutting of her air and oxygen. Whatever Samara's last words were, they were lost in the snapping of her neck with a quiete, violent, a single practiced jerk.

A lifeless corpse struck the deck of the Normandy. But it was more than that. The death of a noble soul who had been destined to live; now cut short with abrupt and alarming swiftness. Naruto stared at it for a long moment, admiring his handiwork. Five words pushed thesmselves past his lips.

_"Nobody messes with my girl._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! This fic has returned! We get to see a little bit of everything, and just how the situation might've changed. Samara is now a dead duck, bound to send ripples through a good bit of the crew. Not to mention Naruto, and Shepard's brawl; hopefully I shed some light on why he doesn't like her invoking Ashley's name. That's right, Naruto and Shepard do not like each other in this fic, and this won't be the first time they go to town on one another. **

**Or put holes in Joker's ship! LOL!**

**The idea of Naruto and Morinth having little blue children remains a novel one, as does the humor in this chapter. I really wanted to get back to the grit of Mass Effect, the choices, decisions, and of course the banter that so defined the second game. And with that I wish each of you and all of you a wonderful weekend, whatever you might be doing!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review Would Ya Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview**

**(Preview)**

_"You needed something?"_

_"Yes," he replied quietly, his voice the same gravelly, quiet tone he'd always known. "Now that you are here though...it seems more difficult to talk about."_

_"I've got all day, Thane. Take your time."_

_With a throaty sigh, the drell rose from his chair, moving to the weapons locker. Naruto followed, watching as the masterful killer inspected one of his many rifles, took the barrel apart, put it back together. He gave no words of reproach, said not_

_"I had a family, once. As you recall, I still have a son. Kolyat. I haven't seen him for quite some time."_

_"I remember." Naruto mused, reflecting on the small image he'd once seen. "You showed me the holo of him."_

_"When my wife departed from her body, I...attented to that issue. I left Kolyat in the case of his aunts and uncles. I have not seen or spoken to him since. But now I've used my contactto trace him. He has become, disconnected. He does what his body wills. Something happened that should not have. He knows where I've been, what I've done. I don't know his reasons, but he has gone to the Citadel. He has taken a job as a hit man. I would like to stop him. He is-this is not a path he should walk."_

_"And you're asking for my help." it was not a question. "Why not Shepard?"_

_"With all due respect, I do not trust her as I do you."_

_Naruto laughed, a faint throaty sound._

_"Why is it that whenever someone says "With all due respect" they really mean kiss my ass?"_

_**R&R! =D**_


End file.
